There Has To Be A Morning After
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: ZackCloud, AU, Zack's a businessman that just needed a distraction from the meeting the next morning, but, it seems that there is much regret the next morning, especially when he's feeling more then guilt about doing it...Complete. Enjoy folks!
1. Simple Words

Disclaimer: I do not own any or all characters mentioned in this fanfiction, they are the sole ownership of Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Pairings: ZackCloud

Plot: Zack Fair was a simple business man, married with a beautiful wife and a son back home, but when business calls away the most strong willed business men to a far away place to do business and the fear of letting down your Boss in front of the Company you're going to be selling your Boss' company and what it does to these new people and you need a distraction, what can and what should a man to do kill off the nervousness...when a distraction comes his way...can he truly avoid the distraction or will he give into it...?

AN: This basically came to me one night for some random reason and it just started coming out...don't ask why I made Cloud the way I did, this a AU so, yeah, anything is possible.

Chapter 1: Simple Words

"Are you sure you're okay with doing this…I do get paid by the hour you know…" a slim figure moved closer to him as hands daintily placed themselves on the man's hands, each move the minx like figure seducedwith him was almost as if it was calculated, practiced, "…So, how do you want me to go…slow…or fast so you can get out of here back home to your little wife?"

Her right hand came up as her slim fingers caressed over the small metal band on the man's left hand, bearing a sign that he was married, someone was back home, probably alone with three kids waiting for a call to let _her_ know he had made it home safely. Safely from his "business trip" or so _she_ had been left to believe that he was on a "business trip"; it was always the cover most men gave for sneaking away to have sex with a person that wasn't their wife or girlfriend.

The man's fingers intertwined with the woman's fingers as his other hand reached down between her thighs, feeling between them for something as he came across the less then scanty underwear she was wearing as he felt something wet, "…It seems you're okay with it…you're already hard…"

"Aaaugh…" she softly moaned as her blond spiked hair hung forward as her hips rolled forward against his hand, "B-Be…Be gentle with me…"

His lips crushed hers as his hand fondled her harder, stroking at the hardened member in his hands, "For a guy…you sure moan like a girl…" he bit the lower lip as his tongue found its way deeply into the mouth as the fingers began fondling the sac of the woman's member causing her to deeply moan out and buck even harder.

"For a guy, you sure know how to pick them…I never figured a married a man to be interested in a male esco-! AAH!"

"No more talk, shut up and do your job," the other hand slipped downwards as both hands worked to push the man's thighs apart as he deep throated the throat of which his tongue was down as the fingers worked the lacy undergarments down, "…I just want to forget about this stupid business trip all together…I've got someone back home to face up to when I get through with this…"

The kisses were becoming harder and harder as he felt the escort's tongue pushing back as his hips whimpered to buck upwards; the employer of the services was doing his best to enjoy the sounds he heard, the whimpers, moans, and panting gasps for air as massaged the inner thighs of the blond under him. Moans were uttered deeply as the escort bucked up wildly until they pull away for air; their eyes were both glazed with deep lust and haze as the employer planted his knees hard on the escort's thighs as he brushed the dresses bottom half up high as his hands worked up under it. Fingers brushing hot skin as his fingertips brushed sensitive nipples as he heard the escort gasp out loud under him that made his pants grow tighter. He was growing at full salute as he crushed his lips in harshly again, leaving marks against the drying lips that had been painted with ruby red lipstick, or lip gloss had found its way down like a river against the blonde's throat. Escorts were only meant to go so far with their clients, but this time, she…or should I say, _he _was getting in too deep with this one as he found himself at the mercy of the man's calculating hands as he felt the man's fingers smearing his pre-cum against his fingers until…

"GAA!! W-Wait!! I-I-I-I…M-My services don't go…aaaugh…they don't go this far!!" he was the mercy of poking and prodding at his tightened hole, but his calculating fingertips were prodding at, making it pucker and whimper for the warm liquid on the tips to enter as the escort started to unconsciously whimper for him to just stick it to him, and he did, "AAAUGH!!"

Zack moaned out loud as he ground his hips in tightly against the man's leaking member as he let the escort feel his growing problem through his pants as the hand that wasn't inside of the man tweaked hard at the hardened nipple. It was tiresome just listening to him whimper and moan for more as he took the hand under the dress to rip the dress open from underneath. His eyes took in the sight of the man in the partial nude, this man was beautiful, everything about him danced before his eyes as he started draping his hand down the man's chest; leaving soft butterfly kisses against soft, sensitive spots on his body. Once he felt the man was open down below, his hand came upwards as they slipped under the strings of the dainty undergarments; the escort was softly whimpering at this point.

The man leaned down into his eyes, "…If you let me go as far as I want…I'll make sure to pay you…double…your fee…" his teeth left teasing marks along his jaw line as he unfairly and slowly removed the undergarments down to about the man's thighs, "…I'm sure you wouldn't pass up an offer like that?"

What could he say, it was his job to appease his clients, his answer came as his hands slowly curled around the man's waist, coming around to the front as he started undoing the man's pants, zipping them down till he found the fabric underpants, "…You drive a hard bargain…for a man that's never…" his hand fondled softly at the hardened erection the man's pants as he managed to coax the under pants down till he sitting up with the man now on his back, "…been with an escort before."

"…There is always the first time, right?" his face became flushed with excitement and heat as he watched the dainty figured man hold the man's thighs open as hot breath and a hot tongue lapsed over his hardened erection; Gods, who knew such a tongue could be so talented.

Hot and wet were the sensation's covering over it as the tongue swirled the head, brushing down each side of the hardened erection, his sweet lips kissing delicate and sensitive spots on the member. His gaze may have been glazed with lust and pure passion, but they twinkled at the sight of pre-cum coming from the man as his talented tongue lapped through the groove that was the slit of the head, teasingly moaning as he lapped it up. Zack was losing his very mind as he gripped the sheets, wishing his hands were in the man's hair, but he was lost in how the man down on him was making him feel. He was sent over the edge as he felt a new sensation as the man's tongue and now, talented mouth, wrapped their lips around it as he began to slowly bob up and down on it as he moaned deeply in the back of his throat. The way his butt stuck up in the air as he stayed bent over on him was just a calling card, asking for admittance that Zack wanted to answer as he pulled the man's head up off him.

"S-Stop…I'm too close…" his body was covered in a hot sweat as he saw the man's face broken into a deep angelic stare as drool hung from his lower lip; how was it that a man that looked only as if he was in his teens end up in such a profession as this and so damn talented at it too, "…Turn around, and get on your hands knees…I want to finish up this transaction…"

The blonde's face became a look of tease as he crept up high against the man's face as his hands placed themselves on the man's hips as he came dangerously close to his face, "…Do you want to see me while you fuck me…or do you want to just hear me…how do you want me…like a pogo stick as you watch my face contort as I cum against your beautiful stomach…tell me…I want to make this first experience for you…memorable…"

Why did he have to give the man a choice, where was the fun in having an escort if they gave you a choice instead of going by their own will, "…Sit back on my lap…and hold on tight…"

"As you wish…" the escort's face was devious as he slowly lowered himself onto the man as he softly gasped and moaned at how rough the man was inside of him, but it felt good, it was hot inside of him, "…D-Do you want me to move…or…"

Zack placed his hands on the man's thighs and hips as he started moving him up and down, slowly on him, watching as the blond whimpered and bucked down on every upward heave as he began stroking himself. Soft, hued eyes started into the striking sapphire blue eyes before him as he began moving himself upwards inside the man as he pulled him up and down on him; he could feel himself coming as wrapped his arms around the man's chest as he made each and last thrust count. The sight of the man gasping deeply on top of him was almost enough for it to all end there as he felt the man tighten up around him as all of him came inside of the man; shakily the man started climbing off of him.

"…I hope was good for you, but…I have to get going to another customer…you aren't the only one who asked for an escort tonight," the blond panted, limping for the bathroom to clean himself up, "…You can leave the payment wherever you wish…I'll be out of here soon enough."

What had just happened, everything was going so well and then, there had been that sudden burst white stars against his line of vision as his fingernails had sunk into flesh before flesh clamped around his member. That had sent him over the edge which had now landed him on his back lying in the bed unable to move; it was over, it was truly over. It didn't feel like they had hardly done anything, so why did he feel so unfulfilled? Why did it feel empty now, but with a hollow feeling of guilt?  
"…What have I done?" Zack draped a weary hand against his face, it just happened to be the one with the band that been connected by vows, honoring to never seek after another and to always love "…Aerith, God…I can't believe I fucking cheated on my wife…and with…"

His words were cut short as the blond came out, a look of, 'Thanks for the sex, jerk off, glad to know it was special for you too' as he walked towards the front door, dressed down in a twilight black dress suit, Armani, to be exact, with a small sized diamond stick pin in the tie, "Regretting the sex already?"

Zack couldn't bring himself to speak any further as he stiffly sat up, the bed sheets pooling around his waist, flinching only slightly as he fished through his pants pocket for the payment, "…Did I say I was regretting it? It was only a way to release some tension from this damn business trip, I had to sell a major buyer on a deal my Boss trusted me to sink for him; you were just a distraction," his fingers held out a small handle of hundred dollar bills.

The blond was less then grateful to have the money, but there was a catch to it, "You going to let go? I got another client to get to tonight…"

Zack's eyes flashed to the clock, "…We've got ten more minutes left our time together," he started to reel the money back, but the blond wasn't about to let go as he followed the man back into the bed as kneeled on his knees at the man's side, "We could do one quickie, but you look dressed up for another business occasion…can't have you leaving here looking out of place…would look bad for business, wouldn't it?"

_Who is this guy? He's a lot more then just a straight, married, possibly having trouble getting intimate with some hot thing back home, probably a couple of kids out here in the big city on a business trip…there is a catch to him…but…what is it?_

"The only thing I could offer as a quickie would either be a blow job or a hand job…your pick," he tried to wrench the money out of the man's hard grip;" It's your dime, sir."

Zack pulled the money slowly back towards him; he wanted to make the man "work" for this hard earned cash, he was _made _to serve after all. The money started being pulled down towards the man's face as he slowly, and dangerously maneuvered South, slipping it into a fresh pair under shorts.

The escort was having any of this game, "You are one sick little fuck aren't you, I figured you for being having some slight sadist, may some masochist tendencies, but this goes low," he flushed his hand under the sheets as he found himself soon being flipped onto his back as the sheet draped around his hips man straddled him, "I take that back, you are a sadistic little fuck."

"And I'm paying you handsomely for making me into this sadist little pricking fuck…" his tongue softly lolled against the man's throat as he worked his hand up through soft blond locks as the hand started stroking, caressing, and teasing the ear, "…You're so beautiful…how could someone so beautiful still remain beautiful during each go around…"

As much as he would have loved to answer the man, but he was more interested in purring as enjoyed how the man fulfilled every part of his most sensitive spots, no employer before knew how to make him react in such ways. He gasped as he found the man suckling on lower lip, his tongue moving over his lips, making them wet again as he softly gasped. Unconsciously, even he wasn't aware of it, his lips were puckering, begging for the man to just stop the teases and kiss him, kiss him hard and long, tickle his senses, but there was no waiting for it as he worked his hands up through the raven locks of the man over him as their kisses crushed hard and long. Sometimes pulling away until they were whimpering against one another as they were sucking air through their nostrils; Zack's hands started teasing down the man's sides until he felt the blond stop him.

Zack pulled away as he looked down at him; he could tell the man wanted it, but he couldn't disappoint another employer, "…Sorry Mr. Fair…but I really must go…"

"…And with that, our ten minutes are up…Mr. Strife…" Zack pulled the money out of his shorts as he waved in the blonde's gaze as the blond pawed at getting it until he managed to get it as he gave Zack a fleeting, chaste kiss, "…Mmnh…"

"You are a bigger tease then any of my other previous employers…" he nipped the man's earlobe before giving the man's nose a soft flick, "…And a great fuck…maybe, if you're ever in town again, and need a good lay…call me."

The blond left his card down inside the man's shorts as he pulled away, the door closing behind him; he had left like he had appeared, like a ghost, as if he had never been in the room, "…Fucking little tease…" Zack pulled it out as he tore the card up, dropping the pieces in the trash as he rolled over on his side to sleep, it was going on 12:10 a.m. but even with sleep rolling into his gaze and mind; he could only think, yet say, _"But what a great ass…"_


	2. There is always Regret the Morning After

Chapter 2-There is always Regret the Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own any or all characters mentioned in this fanfiction, they are the sole ownership of Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Pairings: ZackCloud

Plot: Zack Fair was a simple business man, married with a beautiful wife and a son back home, but when business calls away the most strong willed business men to a far away place to do business and the fear of letting down your Boss in front of the Company you're going to be selling your Boss' company and what it does to these new people and you need a distraction, what can and what should a man to do kill off the nervousness...when a distraction comes his way...can he truly avoid the distraction or will he give into it...?

AN: This basically came to me one night for some random reason and it just started coming out...don't ask why I made Cloud the way I did, this a AU so, yeah, anything is possible.

Chapter 2-There is always Regret the Morning After

"Mmnh…you were fantastic, you sure this is your first time doing this?" smoke circled around the red head's head as he placed his arms behind his head as the person he had been speaking to, laid on his side with his back to the man, pretending with all the talent he had to pretend he was asleep, "Whatever kid…you're payment is on the table, you can leave whenever you wish."

The redhead shifted up out of the bed as his bare backside walked away from the half asleep blond as the man stretched and greeted the morning in his own way, "Good morning Midgar! Guess who got some tail last night!"

The escort, who was better known as Cloud, didn't like being considered a piece of meat, a trophy, or as some of his clients like to consider him, a piece of hot ass or tail to tell their friends about later and then recommend him to his friends. He had his pride as an escort, especially as a human being; he wasn't a prize to be won or courted around as something that was won at an auction to be forever strutted around like trophy lay. Cloud shifted up out of the bed as he went to the man's bathroom to shower; others would have taken a warm shower to wash off the feeling of a man's seed inside and particularly, outside of them, but Cloud preferred cold showers. It was a way to make him remember he was to be numb to everything his employers said; he wasn't anything special to them, he was just a quick fuck. Cold streaming water hit him like a knife as he clung to the wall, his head hung down low as he softly panted before adjusting to the cold stream against his hot, ragged body. He could feel the cold stings of claw marks, scorch marks, and marks where oddities of sorts had hit him, scorched him, beaten him, and stabbed up in him; they were a like a thousand burning suns and daggers stabbing into his core. It was a release for him, he welcomed the pain that came with each new lay, every experience was new and exciting, but after the night he had spent with his raven haired employer…how could he think about lying with anyone else?

"…He was just a fucking tease, they're all fucking teases…the whole lot of them…regardless how much this fucking job pays, its not worth it to get possibly get an STD from fucking all these men," Cloud's fist collided with the tiles of the shower wall until he hissed out of pain as he pulled it away as he saw soft trickles of blood on his knuckles, "Like I said…teases the lot of them…"

Zack was not up to greeting the dawn as the sound of the housekeeping knocking at his Hotel room door woke him up as the sound of a shrill voiced woman came through the door matched by her obvious knocking, "God woman, what time is it?"

_8:00 a.m.? God it's too early to be up_

"Sir, sir, are you up so that I can clean the room?" housekeeping wasn't about to go away, "Sir?"

Burying his head in a pillow was his next thought but that wasn't going to work as the sound of the knockings became obsessive to the point that the man was forced out of bed as he opened the door a crack, "…Don't you usually do house cleaning after a person has left their room?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir, I didn't see the Do Not Disturb sign on the door…" utter embarrassment was etched on her face as she hid her face behind a duster, "I'm such an idiot."

"Don't worry about it, we all make mistakes," he fished his wallet out of his pants pocket as he started to give her a make up tip, but from what he could see on her face, that wasn't the usual custom _"…Especially the best of us make mistakes that we are liable to regret once we return to our normal lives."_

The young woman bowed solemnly as she went about to continue her rounds down the rest of the halls leaving the man scratching his head, "…Talk about needing a distraction from guilt," Zack closed the hotel room door as he shuffled back to his bed, but as he started to the bed; he couldn't help but let his eyes rove to the torn in half business card in the trash bin.

It held everything he was regretting about going home to keep back in the back of his mind and never speak about to his wife; if it ever got out to her that he had hired a "distraction" from the stress of doing this business deal and hoped it would be just someone to talk to, only ending up in a wild night of sex he was regretting, it would kill her. Not only would it kill her, but it would destroy everything they had made together and he would be a stranded man. All their friends were either friends of his that had become close to her through him or small number of mutual friends she knew that had learned to tolerate the man, if they learned he had been disheartened about keeping his vows…

"Can't think about that now…what's been done is done…there's no going back and taking that back," the card pieces sat in between his fingers as each stroke of his fingers caressed the fine print coarse paper it was made out of; he brought it up to his nose and there was a small hint of perfume still on it, "…So that's how they keep them coming back. Perfect little card with no imperfections, imperfect workers, and scented calling cards…appeal to the senses."

Half tempted to toss it away again, everything changed as the phone on the bedside table started ringing, but it wasn't the hotel phone; it was his cell phone which made his heart cling tightly to the wall of his chest. It could be one of many people, Gods don't let it be the one he feared hearing from, the one he most feared letting down.

"Hello…" his voice was softly shaky as he sat down on the bed as he waited for the caller to respond.

"I didn't think you'd pick up after last night…"

_It's him…_

Zack was half tempted to hang up or drop the phone, but he knew that would only give off suspicions to the man and leave the man to question the real reason he had answered; out of fear of finding out the one he was going to hurt would answer and have to fess up for enjoying a night of hot, pleasurable sex with a man whose job it was to make men happy? Or because he had to satisfy his own curiosity?

"H-How did you get my number?"

Cloud softly sighed on the other end of the call; it sounded more like a half hearted airy chuckle to Zack, which only made the man shutter, "Did you know that after a few drinks you tend to loosen your tongue and give away a lot of interesting information?"

Zack felt like an utter fool; as far as anyone who knew or had known him, knew he was a lightweight when it came to alcohol, even the taste of fizzed up root beer made him giddy and act like an utter fool. No one had ever let him live down the time he had decided that the lamp shade in the living room was a snazzy party hat only to end up in the Emergency Room to get it removed off his head and keep him over night to "de-tox" in a manner of speaking. What all could he have spilled to this man that for all he knew could be a stalker or sadist murderer that got to know about his victim's through getting them drunk, getting them to spill their guts then sexing them up to feel up how best to get to them?

_No, no, no, can't think that way; he's probably a nice guy, a little bit of a screw ball in bed, but, come on…he's probably harmless…_

"Alright, so I opened up to you have after a few drinks but that doesn't mean you know anything about me," Zack brushed a hand up against his face and through his hair, scratching without a thought, "So, is this some kind of follow up call to make sure the one you screwed last night can still get about today and go about their days?"

Cloud was trying to get over the slight hangover he had from throwing back drinks with his previous client, a regular who liked to play drinking games with his escorts before getting down to business, the man's soft laughter in Cloud's head wasn't helping the buzz, "In a way, I was just hoping I could maybe see you again…just for a drink or to grab a bite to eat, or you can just blow me off as some kind of crazy stalker."

Zack didn't know what it was about this man, the fact that he could may be holding a straight face and blatantlingly asking a guy out or the way he seemed to be shy about intimacy, "I guess that could work, I've got to be getting out of here soon anyway and should be back about…six-ish?"

Cloud looked at his watch then to the planner in his bag as he saw that his next one wasn't until about eleven that evening, "Six o'clock is fine, I guess I'll meet you back here in the lobby."

"Works for me," Zack didn't know why he was even agreeing to seeing the man again since the day after this he was going to be heading home to go back to a life he believe was all he needed until the night before, "My name is Zack Fair…and yours?"

The man wasn't about to give his name out, "Its not good business for an escort to give out their name unless it's to someone whose willing to become a regular of mine."  
Zack could almost imagine the man leaning up against a wall with the phone cradled between his ear and his shoulder, a smug look of accomplishment to get back into the man's pants, if that was the plan, while a pair of knock off Armani sunglasses sat on his face that were pushed back into the blond spikes that adorned his head. The soft delicate fingers that had brushed against his chest curling around the phone cord as if playing with it like a girl waiting anxiously for the cute boy on the other end to just say 'Yes, I'll go on a date with you'.

The soft gruff tone of Zack's voice grazed over the phone, "Fine by me…I guess a whore never gives away her name," he waited for a response but he heard a soft sigh.

"I've got to get back to my Boss before I go about my business for the day…I'll see you tonight," Cloud's phone closed as he pocketed it hard into his jacket pocket; his jaw tight with anger, _"…They're all the same…you give them one night of unrequited pleasure and then they call you names…"_

Zack was taken back by the solemn response as he closed his phone before seeing the time on his alarm clock, "Damn it, I've got a Board Meeting in almost ten minutes!"

"Taxi," Cloud stood outside the Hotel as he waved down the taxi, but the sounds of the passing cars with honking horns was driving his hang over headache worse as he clutched his head in an attempt to not fall over, "…That's it, next time I don't let him force me to drink that hard shit ever again."

Just as the taxi appeared up to him, a hand slipped around the man's waist, pulling him in tightly into him as a viper like voice whispered against his ear, "…Where's the money you made from last nights round, kitten?"

Cloud had to hold his breath and the bile growing in his throat from retching against the sidewalk with the taxi idling a few feet away from him, "…M-M-My shirt pocket…"

"I would've expected a little more from you my little kitten…" the man sighed as he reached his hands further down till he was groping the man in plain sight of the general public, "But I can see from the way you're hung today…that you got some decent tail last night…or was it the other way…like usual?"

He couldn't explain why he put up with the abuse; the man's groping hands as he fondled him through the cheap fabric pants that were making him hard; he wasn't a client that had an odd obsession, much like a particular high class businessman who was now doing time for embezzling funds from customer's accounts. No, he was a different kind of client, and he could tell from the tell tale sign poking into the back of his thigh as he wretched himself away from the man as his cobalt, sometimes sapphire, blue eyes stared into cold, calculating soft emerald, cat slit eyes. Silver hair draping the man's face as to hide his cold demeanor that just danced with desiring lust; they were always filled with lust when he saw the blond, yes, his blond kitten that he could make him behave like one with one stern stare, look, or well placed hand against the right spot. Or across his face, that was always the one place he would strike him.

"…Have a good day, Cloud…I'll be waiting for you back at the Club later…because you know that you and I both have an appointment that you and I both know you can't break…" the silver haired man's fingers softly traced against the blonde's face, up into his hair as he softly kissed him on the lips, his silver hair softly lapping the man's face, "I'll be counting the minutes, my darling little kitten…"

As quietly and calculating as the man had come in around him; he left him just in the same way, but he always left the man's mind reeling back into a dark pit of images of what would be awaiting him, "…That bastard…he may own my earnings…but not my body…you can't own my body…Sephiroth."

He slowly crawled into the taxi shaking, "Fifth and Tenth…" he handed his payment ahead of time to the man as he leaned his back against the back of the cab's backseat as he closed his eyes_, When will the Hell end…I would do anything to get out of this Hell…_


	3. Is There Any Other Place But Purgatory

Chapter 3-Is There Any Other Place But Purgatory To Be

Disclaimer: I do not own any or all characters mentioned in this fanfiction, they are the sole ownership of Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Pairings: ZackCloud

Plot: Zack Fair was a simple business man, married with a beautiful wife and a son back home, but when business calls away the most strong willed business men to a far away place to do business and the fear of letting down your Boss in front of the Company you're going to be selling your Boss' company and what it does to these new people and you need a distraction, what can and what should a man to do kill off the nervousness...when a distraction comes his way...can he truly avoid the distraction or will he give into it...?

AN: This basically came to me one night for some random reason and it just started coming out...don't ask why I made Cloud the way I did, this a AU so, yeah, anything is possible.

P.S. There is a slight reference to John the Baptist, which is a Biblical reference, please note, I'm not poking fun at Christianity, it was just written in the way of humor; please do not take it as demeaning to the bible story of John the Baptist who found himself as a sort of "party favor" for King Herod's party for the whore that he had in his life. The use of the metaphor of it is not to be demeaning. I am Christian myself and don't mean any offense in using it in such a way. Thank You.

Chapter 3-Is There Any Other Place But Purgatory To Be?

"TAXI! TAXI! COME ON, STOP!! DAMN IT!" Zack gave up as he decided to hoof it to the Board Meeting; he was willing to get the suit dirty if it meant avoiding being late for an important Board Meeting, "This is not happening…its not happening, come on tell me this isn't happening."

A hand placed itself on the man's shoulder as a shaky hand held out an old Styrofoam coffee cup that was splayed with half attempted writing of the words, SPARE A DIME FOR THE HOMELESS?

"It's not happening, sonny, any spare change?" the man's breath reeked of cheap liquor and he smelled as if he hadn't showered or bathed in several months, more like years.

Zack was going to gag as he fished out a few cents as he dropped them in the man's cup as he waved off, "Thanks for the bout of confidence, but I've got to get to my Meeting before I end up like John the Baptist."

The bum was busy fishing through the cup for what the man had left him, making sure it wasn't fake coins, "Don't worry, you won't end up living in a dumpster somewhere being the bitch to a guy known as Leroy," he gave Zack a yellow stained, lacking a few teeth here and there grin, "Or maybe that was Stan."

"No, more like my head cut off and served on a silver platter to the head of my Department once I make back home, but…yeah…thanks for the bout of confidence either way, sir," Zack wasn't sure how far gone this man's mind was as he heard the sounds of the clock tower in the middle of the town that told him he had only two minutes to get up almost ten flights of stairs before he found himself on the chopping block.

Sighs were uttered all around the board room as a man with jet black hair, short cropped that hung above his shoulders started to dial the man's phone; he was on the verge of strangling the man if he wasn't in the room in the next ten seconds.

_Hi, you've reached my voice mail. You know the routine, leave your name, message, and number and I'll try and reply._

"Damn it Fair, where the hell are you?" the man was losing his patience as he crushed the numbers in again as he tried to save face with the others of the Board that were waiting for the sales pitch.

Phones were ringing at the Secretary's desk as Zack managed to plow drive through a mousy male secretary as he seemed to be running through the foyer like a bull with a bee in its tail; his hair was all out of sorts as he started to run for the board room until…

"Sir, you can't come through here! Where are you going?!" she tried to stop the frantic Zack as she started dialing in a number, "Security, we have a mad man up by the Board Room on Floor 10."

Zack cursed under his breath as he searched the hall for the Board Room all the while hearing the sounds of Security coming up on him soon enough and just as he thought he had found the door, opening it, just enough to stick his head in and yell as he was dragged out again.

"LET GO OF ME YOU CHEAP ASS PAY FOR SECURITY WANNABE COP! I'M SUPPOSE TO BE IN THERE RIGHT NOW!"

All eyes of the Board Members went to the man at the head of the table that was on the verge of planning to take his tie, hanging it from the ceiling fan and just hang himself or better yet, do it to the madman at the door, "Excuse me just one minute sirs," the man tried to keep all composure as he entered the hall as the man had Zack pinned on the floor.

"Sorry about the interruption sir, we'll take this man out of here in just a moment," the guard pulled Zack up; his face was wearing a rug burn on his face from where the guard had plastered his face into the carpeted pathway.

In any other way, the man would've just told the men to take Zack away and then when he had a free moment he would fire the man in private, but he couldn't do that, "That won't be necessary, this a colleague of mine that is running a little late and I guess he forgot to not enter like a screaming maniac when he's running _late_," he saw the sheepish grin that came across Zack's face as he dusted the man off as he walked the man into the room and introduced him to the Board Members.

The Meeting went without a hitch, or it would have if something that Zack wasn't counting on a particularsomething to come walking into the room; it was the blond he had been with the night before. Who knew that the blond had an actual job besides being a one night stand for hire for the right kind of fare, but this time he was wearing an entirely different outfit from what he had seen the man wearing when he left him for another client. Trying to say anything was near impossible as he watched him moving filling the man's water glasses, each word was coming out slower as he watched him moving up the line until he saw the man wince.

"HEY!" his hands slammed down on the conference table as he stared at the pervert that dared to touch at the man's ass, but as he caught himself with the fact that several eyes were looking at him, "…Excuse me, I think I need to just clear out my thoughts, that brisk run here didn't give me time to really pull myself together."

The cobalt, sapphire like eyes watched him leaving as the man's steps and moves quickened as he went into the men's restroom where he started dry heaving, _…Why did I act that way, I'm not gay…I just needed a distraction and it got further then I expected…_

A door opened as the man walked out of the stall as he came face to face with the blond again, "Do you make it a habit to stalk one night stands, Mr. Fair?"

"Well excuse me if I wasn't aware that whores had daytime jobs besides servicing men at night like vigilantes," Zack pulled a handful of water up against his face to refresh himself that he had just not screamed at a perverted old man stroking the blonde's backside, "…I have a Business Meeting here with the Partners of this Company and it was only a coincidence that our paths crossed again…"

Being called a whore over the phone had been fine, but hearing it in person was too much as he struck the man across the face, "…And I wasn't aware you liked male whores, I figured you for an honest family man that would never go finding to put his loins into a man he hardly knows."

Zack stood stunned for a time before he returned the favor as he sent the man sprawling into the wall, "Takes one to know one…" he wretched the man's left hand upwards as he saw a ring on his hand, "Does your wife know you fuck men for money? Or is she in the business as well?"

"Fuck you asshole…"

"Sorry, you did that last night…"

Who knows what happened next as a flurry of fists were connected with faces, jaws, stomachs and other punching areas of the body until the sounds of Security running in to stop them was heard as both men were pulled away, sharing curses back and forth at the other man's expense. Sitting in booking at the Police Station was a less then thrilling experience as Zack sat with a split and swelling lower lip while attempting to keep his distance from becoming a man named Bubba's he bitch. Cloud was cleared of charges and sent home from work with half the pay for the day and as he was taken past the man's booking cell; he gave him one last gift as he threw him the bird.

One of the men in the cells laughed, "Man, I can't believe you managed to piss off that little doll, that's one of the Escorts of Seven Deadly Sins run by the most powerful man in this city, Sephiroth," the man moved closer to Zack's cell bars as much as he could without the guards getting suspicious, "So, was he worth it?"

"What…?" Zack was disgusted by the man's question and even knowledge that he knew that the blond was an escort, "What do you mean?"

"Come on man, that little doll doesn't come cheap; he's one of the better one's of Sephiroth's, been known to do some pretty unspeakable things with his clients…man, I've heard stories," the man chuckled as he saw Zack nearly pale as his stomach turned into numerous knots, "So, was he worth it?"

Zack turned his back to the man as he waited for his Boss to get him out of here, "…I wouldn't know what you're talking about, I don't screw men…I'm a happily married man…"

"Yeah, that's what they all say until they have a one night go with the Starlit Kitten of Seven Deadly Sins; that boy is the embodiment of every seven deadly sin," the man laid back on the bench, "If you did get with him, you sure have some nice taste in tail, dude."

Zack couldn't believe how this man could freely and yet, openly talk about the man that way; it was almost sickening, but yet, it was a slight turn on, "Fair, Zack Fair," the guard called out as Zack walked over to the bars.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Your Boss is bailing you out, be glad he is or else you would've ended up here tonight," the guard opened the door as he let the man out into the glaring gaze of his Boss.

"You've got some explaining to do, Fair," the man turned on his heel as he headed for the door to flag down a Taxi to take the man back to his Hotel.

"…I understand Mr. Valentine," he followed him out as he stood waiting with the man to return back to the Hotel.

Cloud found himself being picked up in a limousine, an all too familiar one at that which made him shutter as he saw the window roll down to reveal only the cat like emerald eyes, "You and I have to talk…"

"Y-Yes sir…" Cloud reluctantly climbed into the car as the car pulled away…the _talking_ began.

The back of Sephiroth's hand found its way across Cloud's face which sent the man falling to the floor of the limousine and as he attempted to get up, a swift foot found its way into his lower back as the man's slender fingers pulled at his scalp, retching his head backwards. Normally, he would've screamed out for the man to stop, but he was in no position to object to the man as the man's other hand traced up and down the man's throat, slipping lower and lower.

"You know…I took you in after my sister died and gave you a life so you wouldn't be forced out into the streets," the hand drawled down to the place between the man's legs as he heard the man moan out gasping at the touch, watching the man try curl in against it, "…And how do you repay me?"

Cloud couldn't answer him from the hitching breath caught in his throat till the man's fingers squeezed on him, "BY GIVING MYSELF TO YOU WHENEVER YOU WANT ME!"

The man's grip lightened, but all he could do was fondled and cup the bulge forming in the man's pants as now and again he lightly squeezed it as he watched deviously at the man bucking unconsciously at it, nearly panting and getting wet and hard at the same time in front of him.

"That's a good answer…kitten…" his lips found their way to the back of his neck as he started nipping his hairline as his hands went to the man's hip line, working his pants undone and slowly, teasingly slowly, working them down as well as undergarments until he saw with triumph, "…Oh…kitten is hard…wet…and…"

His fingers trailed to the hardened member as he gave it a testing squeeze as he heard the man gasp out as a small droplet of pre-cum touched his fingertips; the fingertips trailed up to his thigh and near his backside, "…Already coming and I haven't even started yet…"

Cloud couldn't believe how easy he was coming to the man's touch as he clenched his backside tightly; he wouldn't let the man take him in the back of the limousine, it was the one place he wouldn't allow it, but the man was stronger then him. He could hear the man creak over him as he found the man's slender fingers working against his lips; he knew what was coming, the man would force them into his mouth and then they would find themselves inside of him.

"You know what to do now…don't you?"

The man softly nodded as he opened his mouth slowly, working his tongue teasingly against the slender fingers, making them as wet as he knew the man would want them and he could feel the man getting hard behind him. There was one other thing that came with this, and it was happening behind him as he heard the man undoing his pants until he started hearing the man's moans. He was jerking off to the sweet sounds of the man's moans as he slobbered the fingers so they could be easily and heavily lubricated for prepping the man's hole.

"T-T-That's enough…" his fingers left the man's mouth, but all Cloud could do was try and brace onto the floor as he felt all three fingers jam in simultaneously; it was cruel how the man was to him, "…Kitten…let's play a game…can you guess what this…?"

Cloud's mind reeled with the image of the man holding his erect erection, nudging it against his hole while his other hand was wrapped around Cloud's waist, pumping him slowly, "…I-I-I-…W-We haven't played it in a while…c-can I have a hint?"

He got his answer as he felt the man's hand on his member sink claws up against Cloud's upper chest as they grazed hard over his nipples which caused him to howl out, "…You know damn well what is…don't play the dumb little bitch with me…and just for that…I'm going to make sure it hurts."

Playing, he wasn't playing; the man had been lenient on him about not coming after him for sex and taking it out on the other escorts, saving Cloud for other reasons and it had been a while since he had played this sick, little sadistic game. He had no time to object as he felt hips lifted up to the ceiling and then the man jabbing down like a jack hammer into him; he was helpless to the pain coursing through his neck as the man tortured him. If there was such a thing as a monster, his Boss was. A sick, sadistic, sadist that got his kicks off watching his escorts either fuck one another or watch his escorts jerk off in front of him. He would give them their orders and then give them an option to add in their own little tricks if they wished; it was a sick game he played with them, and as the limousine finished its drive back to Cloud's apartment, the man was spent. Sephiroth had cleaned himself up already and had redressed as he started cleaning up their "mess"; Cloud had begun to faintly stir as with every move, it hurt to move, this time, he had gone too far with him.

"Don't move kitten…you're in no shape to move just yet, but I sure hope by tonight for your appointments that you are up for doing what you get paid for," Sephiroth's driver helped the man out of the car as he carried him up the stairs to the man's apartment, "If I find you didn't go to your appointments tonight, you know what will happen."

Cloud could only softly look away as he knew what the man was capable of, "Y-Yes sir…"

"Good…" his voice seemed to softly drawl out as he gave a small soft kiss on the man's forehead as Cloud seemed to curl into himself against the driver, "…Fine, I guess my goodbye kisses aren't good enough for you anymore."

"…G-Good night sir…" Cloud softly whispered under his breath as the driver took him further up the stairs, leaving him in his room; the driver didn't get paid to be sympathetic to his employer's "pets".


	4. First Cut is always the Deepest

Chapter 4-The First Cut is always the Deepest

Disclaimer: I do not own any or all characters mentioned in this fanfiction, they are the sole ownership of Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Pairings: ZackCloud

Plot: Zack Fair was a simple business man, married with a beautiful wife and a son back home, but when business calls away the most strong willed business men to a far away place to do business and the fear of letting down your Boss in front of the Company you're going to be selling your Boss' company and what it does to these new people and you need a distraction, what can and what should a man to do kill off the nervousness...when a distraction comes his way...can he truly avoid the distraction or will he give into it...?

AN: This basically came to me one night for some random reason and it just started coming out...don't ask why I made Cloud the way I did, this a AU so, yeah, anything is possible.

Chapter 4-The First Cut is always the Deepest

The taxi ride back to the Hotel was humiliating, especially after Zack had revealed to his Boss that he had hired the man he had gotten in the fight with to be a distraction from all the pressure of the upcoming Board Meeting. A distraction that had become more then he had bargained for and had ended up where his Boss had found him at; the driver of the Taxi had paid no heed or attention to the entire conversation; it wasn't his place. Mr. Valentine, better known as Vincent, sat in utter shock of the man's confession; he had been at the wedding for the man and the wife he had back home; how had this man he considered a close friend go from honoring the vows he had heard him utter, "I do" to finding himself hopelessly lost in the arms of an escort, a _male _escort at that. It didn't make sense, no sense at all.

It was awkward on deciding who would speak first until Vincent started the conversation, "…I suggest you go home tonight, I'll cover for you at the make up Meeting tomorrow…"

Zack made to stop the man by interjecting, but his face was faced with his Boss' hand, "…I won't hear anything or any arguments from you about the subject, just be glad I'm not planning to call your wife and let her know about what you've been doing while you are here beside doing what I asked you here to do."

"…Yes sir," Zack sat back against the cab seat; he knew the man was his boss, but he was also a close friend that was tightly knitted in with the family as it was and they had made a promise that if the other screwed up, they would tell the other's wife what the other had done, "…I…I…I'll leave as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Zack, but I just don't want to see Aerith hurt, she's a very beautiful woman and deserves the best," the taxi pulled up in front of the Hotel as Zack got out after paying his half of the fee, "I'm sure this "thing" between you two men was nothing, you've been away from home for a long time and sometimes we get lonely for some intimacy, maybe that was why this happened."

Maybe it was and maybe it wasn't…maybe, maybe he had been looking for something could be more then just a whim, but it wasn't possible; he never showed any of the stereotypical signs of being gay. Sure, he liked the occasional musical now and again, but, not enough to go out and find some random guy and hope to God the guy was cool with spooning another guy. Zack made the way up to his room where he put his room card into the door, but there was something odd about the room; the lights were turned half on and the other half on. There were signs that someone else was in the room at the moment which put him on the alert as he grabbed something as he started moving towards the bed where he found the blond sitting on the foot end of the bed.

"Didn't think you'd see me again so soon, did you?" his face was in a half hearted smirk as he patted the bedside beside him.

"…N-No…I just figured I'd be able to come back here and just relax before I have to get on the first flight out of here for back home," Zack walked past the bed as he headed over to the closet for his suitcase, "It seems our rumble in the bathroom earned me a one way ticketed excuse back home."

Guilt, it's a powerful tool when an individual wishes to harm the person that was the root of all the person's guilt, Zack was good at using it to his advantage in various situations because; he knew from experiences on how it was used so that he could use it to avoid getting hurt. Cloud had first felt this feeling when he started the position he was in now, guilt of doing a job that his former wife would never have approved of and he would never have approved of her doing. So why was it that Zack was allowed to get away with using guilt against him when they were _both _at fault for causing this feeling of guilt?

"So that's it, huh? You're just going to go back home, back to your little perfect life of a beautiful wife, probably a son and daughter where your lawn is trimmed up so nicely with the white picket fence out front, perfect little life," Cloud smugly pushed up off the bed as he started to pace against the floor as he watched Zack getting his things packed up, "But wait a minute…"

Zack stopped partially, but never truly stopped as his paced slow as he listened to how this pompous bag of wind was going to sarcastically run down his life, "Your life isn't so perfect after all, perfect little Mr. Zack Fair isn't the Saint we all think him to be, now isn't that just perfect?"

"I never said I was perfect or a Saint…so, what are you getting at or are you just blowing smoke up my ass with hot air out your mouth?" Zack could play coy and sarcastic as well as he pulled the suitcase out of the closet and huffily threw it onto the bed, "Or is that a service you only render to the truly arrogant assholes?"

Cloud had taken a lot of abuse ever since his wife's death, in-laws had blamed him for not being home when she decided to drive her car off the bridge and for not showing the amount of compassion he should've shown at her funeral. Had been abused by more then just words; he had fallen into a bottle after her death and it had left him open for numerous counts of physical abuse, even abuse from working for Sephiroth, his cold hearted brother in-law. He had been the one that abused him the most because he had felt that the man had let his sister down and just to make Cloud feel lower then lower for not being their for the man's sister when she needed him; his abuse became more then verbal or even the occasional shove, punch, kick, it became truly _physical_ even to the point of leaving the man laid up for days on end. The man had lost weeks of work after the first time he had been physically abused by Sephiroth and when he found out Cloud had been taken to the Hospital by a neighbor who was in fear for the man's life. Sephiroth was the one to go to his side and claim him as his _boyfriend_ to keep at his side. Yeah, he could take the abuse, but listening to a man like Zack; it was enough to make him…

Cloud hand ran over a water filled flower vase as he picked up in his hands, "No, because Saints don't BLEED!" the flower vase found its way towards Zack's head as it hit the mirror behind the man's head, shattering it into a million pieces, but a shard or two had made their way against Zack face as the man fell to his knees clutching his cheek, "You're just bullshitting yourself, you didn't just call me the other night because you need the distraction from the stress of your upcoming board meeting, you just wanted an escape from your life because its not as perfect as you could possibly make it to be."

Zack stood up as he pulled his hand away, blood was staining his fingers and it was apparent that the glass had shattered his face as he traced a faint X shaped mark that the glass had made against his face, "You're right…and this proves I'm not a Saint like you claim me to be…"

Sounds of the fight had been heard by a passing by hotel guest as the guest raced calmly to the front desk to tell someone that there was possibly a fight going on in the room in fear for the occupant of the room's life. Hotel management didn't want to alert the other guests to a possible problem as the Hotel Manager called Zack's room's phone as the other Manager at the Front Desk tried to calm down the worried guest. The phone began to ring and when there wasn't an answer after the first two rings, a worry came into the Manager's mind and just as he was about to hang up…

"Hello?" Zack gruffly answered as he held a wet cloth against his face while he fished through a First Aid kit he always carried with him in case of anything, not that he was thinking anything would happen to him that would require it.

"Mr. Fair, are you alright?" the Manager asked as the worried guest came up closer to the desk hoping to hear for her self.

Zack checked the wound briefly as Cloud worked on cleaning up the mess, "Yeah, I'm fine, just had a little a problem with something in my room and I guess I was screaming a little too loud," Zack pulled the phone away briefly, "Honey, I think we were a little too loud this time that we scared the guests this time."

Cloud nearly dropped the mess of glass shards he had been cleaning as he gave him a nervous smile as he went back to cleaning up the mess as Zack went on to explain that the sounds of crash was because his wife was wearing her heels in bed and during their little "game" her heel came off and shattered the glass mirror. There was no reason for Management or Housekeeping to come up and fix it; they would clean up the mess themselves and Zack would offer to pay for the broken mirror when he paid for the room when he checked out in the morning.

"Sorry for the call, Mr. Fair, I hope you and your wife enjoy the rest of your stay," the Manager laughed over the phone as the phone call finished between them.

Cloud dropped the shards into the trash can as he stood with his hand on his hip, cocking a devilish smile at the man, "Sorry Mr. Manager, but my wife is a little wild in the bed and likes to wear her heels to bed when we fuck? Man, what porn movie did you get that from?"

"At least it covers for the shattered mirror…but explaining this mark on my face to my …wife…is going to be a problem," Zack placed the phone back on the base as he went to the bathroom to check on the extent of the damage taken to his face; it wasn't as bad as he thought, but explaining how he had gotten the mark was going to take some pretty heavy lying.

"This city is pretty rough, you could just tell her that you ran into a shady character one night and if you didn't give him some of your money, he was going to mark up your face," Cloud softly shrugged as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom watching the man fix up the problem on his face, "…It's a better lie then telling her that you got lonely and decided to find comfort in the arms of a lay for hire…"

Zack knew that guilt was going to forever haunt him as he looked up and to where Cloud had been standing as he saw the back of the man's head as he sat back down on Zack's bed. He had a look that was similar to a kicked puppy as the man brought his knees to his chest while he waited for Zack to finish fixing his face in the mirror, as cheesy and feminine as that may have sounded. His footsteps padded against the carpet as he sat down next to the man; his hand working around the man's waist as he let him lean against him; the scent of the man's hair against Zack's nose just made him wonder why he was even being kind to an Escort. Escorts were only hired distractions or meant to make men's fantasies come to life and pretend like they really cared for their employer, but…Cloud seemed different; it was if, it was if the man had come into his life, as messed as it was, so that Zack could save him.

"…Are you always this much of a downer or was I just lucky to find such a wonderful conversationalist?" Zack softly nudged the man as if to try and lighten the mood, but it didn't seem that way.

Cloud wasn't sure whether or not this was just a rouse or what to call all of this, none of his other clients were ever this calm about him or willing to cover for his outbursts; they would always take it the man was ready for another round of sex. Zack didn't seem like that type; he was different even if he had a life back home that was waiting for him to return to and forget all about the mess he had made of the man's life. He was also the first man he had ever serviced that was married and…yet…it didn't seem right allowing the man to act as if none of what they had done didn't matter to the point and as if they wouldn't come back to eat at the man.

He softly shoved the man off of him as he stood in front of the man, placing his hands softly on the man's shoulders, "I'd rather take the secondary choice…goodbye Mr. Fair…"

Zack's hands slowly grabbed at the man's wrist as if the moment seemed to slow as he brought him back to him, wrapping the man's arms around his neck as he softly nuzzled his face into the crook of the man's neck before; he did something he knew he would live to regret later.

His teeth softly grazed the man's pulse point which from the way the man gasped told him that he had hit a nerve with him, "You're just going to leave without that little date your promised me this morning…?"

"…Y-You said you were flying home tonight?" Cloud pulled back as he stared into the man's face; his hands brushing up against the back of the man's head as he re-shifted his balance on the man's lap, with his knees bent on either side of him, straddling the man's waist, "You have a wife back home waiting for you…don't throw it all awa--"

Zack shut him up as he as his hands cupped up under the man's ass, bringing him into a tight kiss as his tongue lapped at the dry lips until he felt the barrier fall down as his tongue teased and curved over the groove in Cloud's tongue. Moans were escaping Cloud's mouth as he seemed to whimper at how the man just seemed to know all his spots; no one had ever found them before without him pointing them out to the person. Zack's hands began to become adventurous as one slip up the back of the man's jacket and shirt while the other toyed with pushing past the fabric inside of his pants as his fingers softly stroked at the man's fleshy backside which was causing the man to react almost as if he wanted it but yet, acting if he was trying to stop the man from making a mistake. But from what it seemed, Zack didn't seem to mind, until Cloud pulled away for air, unwrapping his arms from the man's neck as he fished the man's wandering fingers from out of his clothes.

"…You're making a mistake by doing this; I'm sure your wife is a wonderful person and deserves a man like you…don't ruin it by trying to make it out with a Male Escort…" Cloud was trying to be as gentle as possible; he couldn't let the man do this.

Zack was lost in utter bliss with the man sitting up high on him while a small bit of spit from their lip lock hung off the man's lip; it was enough to send him off the deep edge to just turn this around and pin the man into the man and ravish him again, "I guess I am…"

The man climbed off Zack as he straightened his clothes but the feeling to flinch at the wrong step he had just taken became obvious as he looked back to see Zack coming towards him, "Hey…you okay?"

"Y-Y-Yeah…just planted myself wrong…" he wasn't sure if the feeling of something wet in his pants was from the make out session with Zack or something else as he started to feel faint, "W-W-Why is the room…spi…nni…"

Cloud later found him self falling into a tail spin as he collapsed to the floor and waking up with machines beeping around him with an I.V. in his arm and the rough feel of a hospital band on his wrist. He hadn't been to a hospital ever since having to say his last goodbyes to his wife which only brought up old memories he couldn't handle, but, how had he gotten here? The last thing he had known he was in a Hotel room with a man he had a one night stand with the night before as a customer and the next thing he knew…

"Glad to see you're awake, Mr. Strife," his head slowly turned towards a man dressed in a Doctor's coat and holding the clipboard from the foot of his bed, "It seems you had a little bit of dizzy spill due to some lack of fluids, sleep, and from what we found out from your blood work, you're also slightly anemic."

His work was going to catch up with him now, "Now, I'm not into prying into what my patients do on the outside with their lives, but, from what your _friend_ said when he brought you in…you're an escort on the outside…is there any trouble you've been having lately with any of your "clients"?"

Cloud softly shook his head from side to side, "I work late nights…and I hardly get any sleep and there are times when the customers tend to want to be a little rough on the merchandise…so I lose some blood, big deal, it doesn't prove anything."

"Not exactly, we found some tearing and it seems that someone was a little more rough then you and I've seen in some others that have been brought here…" the Doctor sat the clipboard down as he sat beside Cloud's bed, "Whatever you say here will be confidential…"


	5. Whispers Spoken Out of Confidence

Chapter 5-Whispers Spoke Out of Confidence of Confidentiality

Disclaimer: I do not own any or all characters mentioned in this fanfiction, they are the sole ownership of Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Pairings: ZackCloud

Plot: Zack Fair was a simple business man, married with a beautiful wife and a son back home, but when business calls away the most strong willed business men to a far away place to do business and the fear of letting down your Boss in front of the Company you're going to be selling your Boss' company and what it does to these new people and you need a distraction, what can and what should a man to do kill off the nervousness...when a distraction comes his way...can he truly avoid the distraction or will he give into it...?

AN: This basically came to me one night for some random reason and it just started coming out...don't ask why I made Cloud the way I did, this a AU so, yeah, anything is possible.

Chapter 5-Whispers Spoke Out of Confidence of Confidentiality

Zack sat in the waiting room sipping on the crappy coffee from the coffee machine dispenser that was probably on its last legs hence the reason for the crappy taste and metallic to boot as he poured the rest of it out in the trash can. The way the coffee seemed to make a clunking sound at the bottom of the trash can just told him that maybe it was best that he hadn't decided to finish off the coffee as he shrugged it off as nothing; his mind was on Cloud and the way the man had just seemed to falter then fall to the floor. Mumbling something about, pain; it hurt to even be alive knowing that he had to sacrifice his life to be someone's beck and call, at first, it didn't seem that odd being that his work was to be an escort to be willing to do whatever someone asks you to do. But, there had been tears in the man's eyes as his whimpers seemed to be mumblings of a name of someone he didn't want touching him.

_What has happened to you…who is this guy you were talking about…what did he do to instill so much fear in you…?_

"Mr. Fair, the Doctor says that he wishes to speak to you and if he sees to, he will allow you to see the patient," the Nurse told him as Zack moved towards her way, something was telling him that there was going to be some explaining he would have to do.

Cloud had felt like he had just spilled all of his guts in that one moment as his face took on a look of ash after he saw the Doctor's face after telling the man all that he did and about his job, "…I guess you're going to consider me a vile monster now for willing myself to do those things…go ahead. It's always the same in the end," Cloud had taken an image to himself and he had left it at that he was a speck of dirt in the ground of life.

"No, I'm not…" the Doctor composed himself as he placed a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder, "You've just been living your life in a different way that I'm sure isn't the life you would have yourself living…if you really want to prove yourself as more then what you give yourself credit for. I suggest you start choosing your life choices with better intentions from now on…"

"But how do I do that when my own Boss is one of my own in-laws…he has his hands in the pockets of the local police and several high power officials…it's not as simple as turning into a letter of resignation and walking away…"

The Doctor was now at a roadblock there, getting in the way of a person that was making money off people that he used to "entertain" individuals willing to pay for their "entertainment" was never easy. He had remembered a time when one of his Nurses had been working on the side in a profession similar to his patient's, but when it came down to her trying to get out once she had managed to make her way through school…it had been disastrous to say the least. In the end, after the man arrested for abuse and threats of death against her life; she had managed to get out of the business and become one of the best known Nurse's on the floor. For Cloud, it may not be as easy. Sephiroth knew everything about Cloud's life and what he did for the man; he had heavy amounts of leverage against the man, but Cloud could find out something that could put the man away…

"Then you will just have to find a way to get away from him…I had Nurse once that was in the situation you're in…she managed to get her Boss arrested and place in Prison for an certain amount of years due to the death threats he had been sending her, threatening to kill her as well as her family," the Doctor didn't know how else to help him, "If you think hard enough…I'm sure you can find a reason to have him arrested and put away…if not for yourself, then do it for your own sanity…"

Zack sat in the Doctor's office waiting for the man to speak to him, the room seemed aligned out like any Doctor's office where the walls were covered with the degrees and achievements he had received. Not everyday the general public got to see the inside of the office where their Doctor sits and does his work at when he's not seeing patients, kind of a sense of wonder one might think. He was never one for prodding through others things, but a photo on the Doctor's desk caught his eye; a young woman with auburn hair was standing beside the Doctor. Her smile was so big and bright as she tried to make the Doctor at her side smile with her for the photo, you would never think to believe that she had once been a "Woman of the Evening" to say.

"My wife," Zack nearly dropped the photo as he heard the sounds of the Doctor in the doorway behind him, "Tell me Mr. Fair are you married?"

Zack gently put the photo back as he started to play with the wedding ring on his finger, remembering the face of his own wife back home and how she would react to the news of his "extracurricular activities" while off on his business trip. It would crush her and he couldn't bear to face her crushed expression; it would do everything but short of kill her.

"Yeah…I've got a wife back home and a son, we've been married about five years now…I love her I do, I just don't know what came over me to find comfort with someone like that," Zack worked his wedding finger over and over on his hand, unbelieving to the fact that he was going to have face the fact that he had cheated on her, and not with another woman.

Self reflection is the only way we can look back on our past mistakes, and as Cloud sat in the hospital bed; it gave him time to reflect on what he had done with his life, he had allowed his hard ass relatives and in-laws take full run on his life after his wife's life. He had been a simple salesman that had fallen into his own company that Zack was trying to sell his company's product to, but it required him to be away from home for long stretches at a time and it was putting a damper on his marriage to his wife. When he first heard about her death, more like sugar coated suicide, it wasn't until after the fact that his sister in-law had managed to come forward to tell him that while he was away; her brother had been filling his wife's head with lies that Cloud was off with other women while on his business trips. Telling and making her believe that she was being slowly replaced by some other woman.

"…None of that was ever true…and now, I'm here and she's gone…thanks a lot God…thanks for the cruel irony," Cloud softly scoffed to himself as he saw that he was now in a place he had wife had been in that cold night.

It had been raining that night as it was starting to form outside the hospital room window, he had warned her against driving in the rain because he was afraid of her not having control of his motorcycle while on the slick roads. Unfortunately, she could care less after leaving herself to believe all the lies her brother had fed her since their own parents had lived lies throughout their entire childhood.

A soft knock came to his door as his eyes drifted up, "Come in," the words seemed to flitter out softly as he avoided contact with whoever walked in, even if it was the man that, in a sense, saved his life.

"Mr. Strife, we're going to keep you here a few days and then you'll be free to go home or back to whatever you wish to do," the Doctor seemed short with the man as he let Zack stand in the doorway or leave if he wished.

As much as he had promised his Boss he would be on the next flight out and on his way home; he couldn't leave the man like this, the man was the image of a kicked puppy among other things. It was heartbreaking to see him like this, what kind of monster was this man working for that would do all these things to him and leave him to suffer like this? Neither man was clear of anything from impurity, impure doings, thoughts, actions; nothing was pure of either sense for either man, both guilty of deceiving one another. Knowing where to start with conversation was hard to figure out as Zack moved forward, his feet shuffling against the tile floor as he moved up next to the man's bedside, unsure what to say to him.

"I…"

"You're probably wondering why or how I got into this stupid Escort business…" Cloud's eyes softly lifted to Zack's, "aren't you?"

Zack seemed like he had been cut off at the knees with the man's question and somewhat cold stare that registered an air of anger, hurt, and fear, "…That was one of things I wanted to talk to you about, but I was kind of wondering how you were feeling…you hit your head pretty hard against the floor when you collapsed…" he scratched the back of his head as he nervously paced in place, "But I guess you've answered that already that you're filled with some spite still and probably don't want to talk to me…"

Tears started falling from Cloud's face as he brushed his hands up against his face trying to stop himself, "No…I wanted to talk to you, but I guess I'm not in the best shape since I've been keeping away so much about myself…I didn't ask for this profession, it was just thrust on me in a way to avoid losing all that I had worked to create in my life…"

"…So…you want to talk about it or do I have pay for that to?" Zack sarcastically asked, chuckling, but he knew it wasn't helping the situation.

"About five years ago, I had been a part of the firm you were trying to sell your companies product to; I had my share of having to travel a lot and be away from my wife, she understood what it meant but there was a time when I ran into an old friend, a woman friend…"

Zack listened as he watched the man dramatically pause, it was as if he was planning his next breath, "We had a few drinks, shared some laughs about some old memories, but little did I know…my brother in-law, now my Boss…was there with a lady friend and saw us together…"

"What happened?" Zack was listening intently as he pulled a chair up alongside the man's bedside.

Cloud softly sighed, "The man never liked me from the start and would do anything to protect his sister…and when he saw me with an old friend; he concocted some story that I was there to meet with an old friend and do more then share a few old stories and drinks with her…"

_Upon getting back from the business trip; he came home to his wife sitting in the living room waiting for him and from the glare upon her face; she was less then happy to see him home with her brother standing behind her. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned as they say and no matter of words or amount of words weren't going to stop her; it took them months of consolation and talking it over with a marriage counselor to calm things down._

"Just as things were starting to get back to normal, her brother got into the mix again by spreading lies through her mind again; she was fragile enough as it was with allowing me to go on business trips, I even tried to put in for a different department that wouldn't have me traveling as much…" Cloud's self image was starting to break down as he let his face bury in his hands, his entire body shaking with emotion, "…But it wasn't possible…"

Zack watched the man as he saw him crumbling; he softly let his arms wrap around the man, unknowing if he would push him away or how he would react, but the man welcomed Zack's embrace as he sobbingly finished his story.

"It was the last business trip I would ever take, because after I got back I gave my company a choice, either I walk or they employ me in a lower position," his sobs were growing louder and louder as his body was being racked by emotion, "She never saw it coming, I told her to not drive that car, and I promised her I would fix the car but I was always on the run and never home to fix it! SHE DROVE THE CAR OVER A BRIDGE! THAT BASTARD DESTROYED HER MIND WITH LIES AND SHE FUCKING DROVE HER CAR OVER THE BAY BRIDGE!"

We all fear losing that loved one in our lives, but not in such a way that was through deception and lies by a family member; about five months later, Cloud took up the position of a Mail Boy during the day at the office, and as a Male Escort for his brother in-law to keep his life and home. Oh how temptation of evil makes us do things to maintain the material things in our lives; they aren't worth it, especially one's soul, honor, and dignity. Zack rocked the man in his arms as he rubbed soothing, tiny circles into the man's back as he whispered to him that it would be alright, things would get better, but what he said next; he wasn't sure what prompted it…

"…I'll be here to protect you…I'll take you away from this…all of this…you're coming home with me…"


	6. Picking up the Pieces

Chapter 6-Picking up the Pieces

Disclaimer: I do not own any or all characters mentioned in this fanfiction, they are the sole ownership of Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Pairings: ZackCloud

Plot: Zack Fair was a simple business man, married with a beautiful wife and a son back home, but when business calls away the most strong willed business men to a far away place to do business and the fear of letting down your Boss in front of the Company you're going to be selling your Boss' company and what it does to these new people and you need a distraction, what can and what should a man to do kill off the nervousness...when a distraction comes his way...can he truly avoid the distraction or will he give into it...?

AN: This basically came to me one night for some random reason and it just started coming out...don't ask why I made Cloud the way I did, this a AU so, yeah, anything is possible.

Chapter 6-Picking up the Pieces

At least once in our lives there is a moment we can all remember when we awestruck or dumbfounded by something that has happened that would forever change our lives; many things come to mind. First bike ride without the training wheels, first crush, first kiss from crush, or maybe the first time you were ever saved from something devastating that would have swallowed us whole. The first time we saw a ray of hope within reach and to be taken back by that saving grace's words of hope that it will be able to save us from our turmoil. Cloud felt this way as his grip tightened then loosened on Zack as he seemed to pull away, but Zack brought him back to him tighter then ever, trying not to hurt the man.

"…W-W-What do you mean by that?" Cloud's eyes were almost spinning in his head as he seemed to relax in the man's safe arms, "What do you mean…that I'm coming home with you…?"

Zack held the man away from him as he softly kissed him on the lips, slowly pulling away, "…What do you think I meant…I'm going to take you home with me and I'll just tell my wife that you're an old friend I met while in town and decided to bring you back for a time to get back on your feet after we got slightly smashed one night and you thought you could walk through the cars and got hit, and you're going to be recuperating with me…"

As much Cloud had enjoyed that soft, slow, tender kiss he just couldn't make the man lie for him for the fact that they had shared a night of passion together and they hadn't been able to stay apart from one another long enough. He just couldn't make Zack cover for him like that.

"…If I leave…my Boss will just find me out and it'll make it hard for you…I don't want you in the same place I'm in due to losing your wife over something, more like a secret like this…and he'll make it harder on the other Escorts," he just wanted Zack to be safe as well as the others at the Club; he couldn't risk their lives with that sadistic bastard taking his anger out on losing one of his best Escorts to a man with morals who wanted to save him.

Zack pushed his lips against his again, massaging his lips over the man's as his hand trailed down the man's arm with the I.V. as he laced his fingers with the man's fingers, bringing their hands up as he wrapped it around his neck. Talk was not the man's best feature as he worked his lips over the man's lower lip as he heard him softly moaning through it, but as he felt something wet poking his lips he parted them slowly. It found its way into Zack's mouth and he had almost been taken back by the gesture as he wrapped his hand from before around the man's simple waist, pulling him close to close the gap between them. Cloud's hand behind the man's head worked up behind his head as he found that his fingers easily ran through the man's raven hair as his fingers started massaging the base of scalp which was making the man shuttered and shiver, with the occasional soft moan. The blond took it as a sign that the man was content, but wasn't he aware of was that Zack had placed himself in the man's lap, with his legs on either side of the man's waist as his arms wrapped around the man's chest bringing him closer to him until they parted lips.

Zack was in a lust haze as he looked at the blonde's hazed blue eyes, "For all I know…my wife wouldn't care less if I was with a man…she knew I was gay long before we married, but I never found the right guy…I tried it with her and we managed to make it work…" he pressed his lips back against the blonde's again momentarily to capture that sweet taste some more, "…I had figured the gay thing was a phase for me, but as I started to enjoy the married life with a woman…I didn't think...that these feelings…would come…back…"

Between each break of words, he would break away for air as he seemed to be fighting with the man's powerful and dominant mouth and tongue as he started sucking air through his nose.

"You truly are an odd one…Mr. Fair…"Cloud softly chuckled as he had moved his hands downwards to clamp onto the man's ass he pulled him in closer as Zack's cupped around the man's face as he fought to dominate the situation, "…If you can win this round…I'll consider going home with you…"

Zack liked a challenge as he crushed his lips in harder against the man's as his body started to unconsciously grind upwards against the man which was making the blond pant through their kiss and groan as he clamped his hands around the man's inner thighs to keep him from doing that. As much as effort as that would've been, he could feel that the something was poking him in the thigh with every upward shift of Zack's body that was making the man whimper under their crushing kiss; his hands rubbing back and forth on the man's inner thighs that was making Zack almost lose his mind. He momentarily pulled away as his hands flushed down to the man's own thighs as he started massaging them with his fingers which caused the blond to let go as his hands gripped the man's shoulders, bucking his hips forward as if humping the air with each movement of the man's hands around his thighs. Zack loved how responsive the man was as one of his hands tested the waters as it moved up between his legs, underneath the cloth of the hospital gown as he found that the man wasn't wearing any underpants or pants at all. Cloud let out an airy gasp as he felt the man touch something between his thighs had him nearly bucking against the man's hand; it had Zack nearly paling at how beautiful the man looked when he was begging for the man's touch.

Zack ran his hand up along the groove of the man's hip, leaving the object between the man's thighs as he ran his hand up along the man's side underneath his Hospital gown, "…I don't feel right sexing you up after being so roughly attacked by your Boss…"

Cloud's heart was nearly breaking in front of the man as he sunk his hands into the man's lower back, bucking himself hard up against the man to let him know the problem he was facing, "I don't care…you caused this problem…you better be willing to fix it…"

"…You sure a persistent little one…" his lips worked over the man's as his hand traveled higher as he tweaked one of the hardened bumps on his chest that caused him to knock the man backwards slightly as he bit the man in their kiss, "…I stand by assumption there…"

"Stop being a fucking tease…" Cloud lightly growled as his thumbs pressed hard into the man's lower back that had Zack rising up high against the man's chest which only instigated to make his fingers press his bumps harder, "Aaah!"

Zack clasped his lips hard against the man's lips hard to stifle his scream; they didn't need a Nurse walking in on the raven haired man feeling up a laid up patient, it would look wrong to them and wind him up in jail which would be a harder experience to explain to his wife. Cloud's thumbs dragged down hard into the man's as his other digits started to drift downwards with his thumbs till they were inside the man's pants backside, crawling through the fabric till they found the man's fleshy posterior. It was driving both men insane as Cloud's fingers worked the man's posterior over, squeezing every part of it; parting the cheeks with a wave like action that was just driving the man mad. Zack's other hand on the man's thigh was dancing up and down it teasing it with light pinches here and there; if he was going to tease Zack, he was going to tease back. The men's kiss broke apart as both men stared at one another panting for air as they returned shortly after as both men's hands working towards parts of another. Cloud's digits were toying with the muscular ring around the man's tight hole and Zack's fingers were working over the man's thigh and hip groove as well as now and again toying with the hairs of his happy trail, before trailing down the head of his member.

Cloud was going crazy as he felt the man's talented fingers teasing him, pushing the skin of the head down and up as if he was pumping the man and it was making him crazy as he retaliated by jamming a dry digit up inside the man. It caused both men to react in their own ways as Zack arched up high as his hand tightened around the man's member almost squeezing some of the pre-cum from the man's stiff member. Zack started to adjust to the man's actions as he brought himself back down to impale upon it as the man inserted another and yet a third, upon which he continued to impale himself over and over again on until…

"MNGH!! AUNGH!!" Zack nearly screamed, but he couldn't by how he was tightly clenched in and around Cloud's mouth as all his screams went into the man's mouth; his fingers were almost magical as they brushed inside of him again and again, hitting that one spot that was making him scream.

Cloud could tell he had found the man's spot as pushed harder and harder with his fingers up against it as he watched the man buck down on him as he tried to maintain his own self sanity from the man pumping harder and harder. Taking advantage of every part of his body as his fingers magically worked him over and over, making him spill over the edge in his mind as his mind seemed to be screaming in ecstasy. Ecstasy was spilling over in their minds as they were pushing to the limit as they could feel knots forming in their stomachs as with one final moaning scream in their kisses, they both gave into the ecstasy. Zack's head was thrown back so far, his spine could almost for a C from the way he was arched back and Cloud's face looked as if someone had pulled his entire scalp back and had his head pinned back against the hospital bed headboard. Both men were spent as Cloud just let his hands rest inside of the man's pants as Zack rested his forehead against the man's shoulder before lying on his side alongside the man in the hospital bed.

Zack softly brushed a strand of hair from the man's spent face, "…So, you still want to go home with me…or are you still afraid of the possible problems that'll come with it?"

The blonde's nose softly brushed against Zack's as he softly kissed it, "…As soon as I get my clothes back from here…I'll follow you home…"


	7. You’re like Coming Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any or all characters mentioned in this fanfiction, they are the sole ownership of Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix

Disclaimer: I do not own any or all characters mentioned in this fanfiction, they are the sole ownership of Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Pairings: ZackCloud

Plot: Zack Fair was a simple business man, married with a beautiful wife and a son back home, but when business calls away the most strong willed business men to a far away place to do business and the fear of letting down your Boss in front of the Company you're going to be selling your Boss' company and what it does to these new people and you need a distraction, what can and what should a man to do kill off the nervousness...when a distraction comes his way...can he truly avoid the distraction or will he give into it...?

AN: This basically came to me one night for some random reason and it just started coming out...don't ask why I made Cloud the way I did, this a AU so, yeah, anything is possible.

Chapter 7-You're like Coming Home

Home, a word that Zack hadn't thought of or had taken any thought of since beginning this business trip, and the several others before this one, home was a place he knew that back there was waiting for him a life he had created to escape something he thought was a disease. For Zack, it was a place to return to hopefully get back into his old life, but with an added attachment, for Cloud, returning to his own home was a nightmare just waiting to spring some unknown, hidden trap to ruin his life. Right now, home was where their hearts were, wrapped up against one another in Cloud's hospital bed for in a few short days, Cloud would be allowed to leave. Even if the Nurse came into check on the man, she couldn't bring herself to wake them, but she had to now and again to check on Cloud and she managed to do it without waking either men up because doing that would ruin the perfect moment they had curled into.

"Mr. Fair…Mr. Fair…" the Nurse softly shook the man's shoulders as she was met by the man's half asleep green eyes, "Sir, you're phone has been vibrating for last half hour, I think someone has been trying to call you."

Zack managed to reach over and reach his phone, _Shit…it's my Boss…probably wondering why I never checked out of the Hotel and flew home…_

"Thanks, I'll take it from here," his smile flashed to her as she left the room understanding as Zack shifted up out of bed, making sure that Cloud was covered as he stepped out into the Hall, "Hello Mr. Valentine…"

Mr. Valentine, more or less, Vincent, was less then thrilled to hear Zack answer in a halfhearted, almost sarcastic answering tone, "Good morning, Mr. Fair, I mean Zack, tell me, why is that when I called your Hotel they told me you left out of it with an AMBULANCE?"

He had been found out.

"Well?"

Zack sighed, "I had a Visitor to my room I wasn't expecting and things got complicated so I rode along in the ambulance with the Visitor and I'm over here at the Hospital with him to make sure he's alright."

The man's tone seemed to soften as he took the phone away from his ear for a second before returning to his conversation, "I see, sorry to snap at you…I just told you to be on the flight home last night and when I couldn't reach you at the Hotel or your cell phone, I was worried something had happened to you," he sat down in the chair of the Conference Hall of the Company Office they had been at a day or so ago as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Just let me know what you're planning to do so we can finish this Trip."

"Of course…sir," Zack closed his phone as he pocketed his phone, leaning against the wall as he closed his eyes, _Well honey, I had fun in the city, and look what I brought home? It's not a puppy, but he's close enough to one, and he followed me home, can I keep him?_

After putting in a call to his Boss to let him know that he was going to be staying at the Visitor's side these next few days and then making sure the Visitor got home safely, it would be up to his Boss to do the meeting in place of him. Things seemed to be moving fine, but word had reached to Cloud's Boss, or as it seemed, brother in-law that Cloud had never made it to his appointments the night he went to go to see Zack. Everyone at Sephiroth's Club had been put on alert that the man was on a silent but deadly warpath due to Cloud's absence for as far as anyone knew, Cloud was not just his in-law; he was more or less the man's property. No one dared breath around the man but that was not going to be easy as everyone seemed to be hiding out from the man in fear that they would end up facing the man's wrath.

"Sounds like Strife flew the coop…who thought he had the guts to get away from the guy…"

"Will you shut up about Strife…we don't need the Boss needing reason to fry our asses or worse…"

"Lucky bastard…"

All conversation stopped as Sephiroth's eyes came upon them, "You'll do best to not speak that name here anymore, for now, he's dead to this Company, but believe you and me…He will be back."

Zack had managed to call home and explain his situation to his wife, even though he had feared that she would be upset with him cheating on her with a man; she seemed understanding of the situation, she had figured something was up that he wasn't over what he had thought was a phase. If it had to come down to them not being together she was willing to still be a part of his life even if he had another life outside of the one he had created. It took a lot of worry off his shoulders as he hung his cell phone and headed back to Cloud's room where the man was getting dressed for leaving the Hospital; it had been a long time coming in a way. His release was like a dual release, a release from the pain of being bed ridden due to his reason for being bed ridden and it was also a way to gain escape from his brother in-law.

Cloud's eyes drifted up as he saw Zack standing in the doorway, "How's your wife? Did she blow her top about the fact that you like doing it with guys instead of her now?"

"Hey, be nice about my wife, she knew that it wasn't out of my system, and we had kind of made an agreement before getting married that if it came to the fact that my old habits and feelings were to resurface, and was willing to pursue after those feelings, that we could just go our separate ways…" Zack ran a hand through his hair as he moved towards Cloud, "I don't know how she can put up with it, most women would have blown their tops and divorced me right away…"

"…She must be a special woman," Cloud wrapped his arms around the man's waist as he stood up, "She's really lucky to have someone like you…"

Zack knew the man was right, but he was talking too much as he brushed his lips over Cloud's as he hooked his fingers around the man's belt loops bringing him in closer as he pulled out of the kiss, smirking at the man, "Yeah…I really am lucky…aren't I?"

"If you two are done making out in my Hospital Room, I have your discharge papers here Mr. Strife," the Doctor cleared his throat as he waved them behind Zack so that Cloud could see them.

Hours later, Cloud and Zack were on a flight back to Zack's hometown; Zack looked out the window as he saw the fact that he was leaving the small business like town to return to a life that was going to be rattled by the introduction of Zack's new "friend". Cloud was resting peacefully next to Zack on the airplane with his hand resting on Zack's and head resting against Zack's shoulder, a peace of mind of at last, but always nagging in the back of his mind was the thought of his brother in-law coming after him as he shifted about in his seat, trying to forget about him. All he had was Zack squeezing his hand in reassurance that everything was going to be fine which seemed to soothe his nightmares into submission. If only it could be that simple with handling Sephiroth.

Vincent stood waiting for the Board Meeting as he looked at his watch, realizing that at this time Zack was on his way home, but with more then just his luggage, "I hope you're making the right decision, Zack…"

The members started to walk in as the clock struck noon; now was not the time to be reminiscing on what could possibly be happening or could happen, but there was only thing that should be worried about was the fact that Sephiroth's temper was infamous. All the Escorts knew of his temper and when he was really angry, he could go as far as to leave a person in traction in the I.C.U. at the local hospital; a small number of Escorts over time had been snuck out of the Hospital upon discharge to avoid being sent back. Some weren't so lucky; some had fallen victim to something that had simply become known as "Sweet Death", the victim would be subjected to such a forceful amount of sexual intercourse to the point that all blood would rush from one particular part of the body to one pinpointed area of the body that the victim would simply die during the act. All the while, the one enacting the act would remain blind to the fact until finally climax was reached, but the victim would already be dead and numb to all of the enactor's acts upon their cold body. Screaming could be heard throughout the club as several people ran for their very lives in fear of being dragged into the den of the madman; he was going to make examples of them all, he always did once he found out someone had managed to find a way to leave him. It was a horrifying sound, it was like hearing the blood curdling screams of the condemn rekindling their screams throughout the Tower of London, how horrific were their screams as people were pulled from their hiding places only to have their cries for help replaced by screams of unknown pleasure or torture.

Why was it when Cloud miles away and thousands of feet up in the air, attached tightly to the one who had saved him from a further Hell, why was it that he still could hear cries screaming out in his sleep. His eyes opened wide as he nearly screamed out in his sleep as he looked over as he saw a Mother trying to quiet her crying baby in her arms as she softly cooed and rocked it in her arms. Cloud's face was as pale as a ghost, the babe's scream, how could he mistake it for nightmarish screams in his darkened memories, dreams, and even darker nightmares.

His eyes looked around the cabin as he saw that Zack had drifted off to sleep; he couldn't bring himself to wake him, "Sir?"

"Sir…are you alright?" Cloud's eyes were focused closely on the flight attendant's eyes; her smiling face seemed to calm him down better then any sedative as he softly nodded.

"…I…Just a little bit of first time flying jitters and I didn't get much sleep before the flight last night…" his smile was weak and fleeting as he started to calm down, but he was still slightly uneasy about everything.

The Flight Attendant could tell Cloud was more then having first time flyer jitters, "Would you like a drink, sir?"

Zack started to stir in his sleep as he rested up against Cloud, his chin unconsciously snuggling up against the man's shoulder, "Maybe some water, soda…?"

"I'm fine…" Cloud told her as he looked over at Zack, sleeping peacefully.

Once the attendant had left, Cloud's fingers tightened with Zack's as Cloud's other hand brushed against the soft scar he had left on the man's beautiful face, tracing every inch of his face before letting it rest on his own armrest as he rested his head against Zack's. There was still many more miles to go on this flight, and they were only halfway there, sleep was about the only thing they could do before they would have to wake up to the reality waiting for Zack once he stepped back onto the tarmac in Gongaga. His wife and son, it was going to be hard to explain Daddy's new "friend" to his son being that his son, Denzel, looked up to his Dad like he was a Superhero, but all little kid boys see their Dad's as the greatest person on Earth, that they can do no wrong. How wrong that would be discovered once he got home with Cloud closely attached to his side…


	8. Welcome Home Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own any or all characters mentioned in this fanfiction, they are the sole ownership of Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Pairings: ZackCloud

Plot: Zack Fair was a simple business man, married with a beautiful wife and a son back home, but when business calls away the most strong willed business men to a far away place to do business and the fear of letting down your Boss in front of the Company you're going to be selling your Boss' company and what it does to these new people and you need a distraction, what can and what should a man to do kill off the nervousness...when a distraction comes his way...can he truly avoid the distraction or will he give into it...?

AN: This basically came to me one night for some random reason and it just started coming out...don't ask why I made Cloud the way I did, this a AU so, yeah, anything is possible.

Warning: Slight incest mentioning at the WAY end of this Chapter…I DO NOT SUPPORT INCEST; DO NOT ASK WHY IT WAS IN THIS…IT'S JUST MEANT TO SPIKE THE STORY UP.

* * *

Chapter 8-Welcome Home Surprises

"Mommy, when is Daddy going to get home?" the sound of an excited little kid at the woman's side brought the woman out of her zoned out thinking; she had been thinking still about the phone call she had gotten from her husband, "Mommy?"

The woman turned her attention to her son, "He'll be here soon enough, son…"her smile was a half attempted smile with barely any feeling to it.

"Now arriving at Gate 10, the flight from Midgar to Gongaga, now arriving," the announcement went out throughout the airport as the people in the airport went about their business as the woman and her son made their way for the Terminal to wait for her husband to arrive.

The plan began its touch down onto the tarmac which made the two men shake up from their long flight nap, Cloud stretched his arms out and behind his head but Zack took his hands and placed them behind his own head, "Time to go home…"

"You're probably happy to finally be home…huh?"

"Yeah, but I've got another reason to be home…"

"And what's that?" Cloud looked at him confused as they saw that the plane had touched down and people were getting off; he waited for Zack to answer but he got a different answer.

Zack let his hand brush against the man's face as he brought the man's face to his at an angle as their lips massaged against one another before softly breaking away, "I'm going to have you there…safe from that old world and your old life…and here in this new life…"

"You are such a nut job, Zack Fair," Cloud softly laughed as he stood up and gathered his bag from the overhead compartment as he made his way to the front of the plane to step off.

_But it's only because you've made me that way, Cloud Strife…_

The little boy from before was bobbing and weaving through people as he jumped around looking for his dad's familiar raven black haired mane to come poking out over the sea of heads; he scrambled through legs while his Mom tailed after him.

"Denzel! Denzel! Denzel Fair! Stop right now before you get lo--"her voice trailed off as she found herself looking into her husband's eyes as he was scooping up their son, "lost…"

Zack's eyes followed hers upwards as he let his face break into a half smile, "Hi honey, guess whose home?"

Cloud kept his distance while he let the "family man" regroup with his life before the one he had started with him after one night; it was almost serene watching Zack's son hugging his Dad around the neck, smothering him with kisses and talking a mile a minute about how he had missed his Dad. Zack's wife seemed to be happy to have him home, but with the occasional wayward glance towards Cloud's direction. His eyes looked for a way to just walk away without causing a scene and just leave Zack to the life he was meant to have, but…

"Honey, this is the 'friend' I told you about…Cloud," the man motioned the man to him as he pulled him close, "Cloud, this is my wife, Aerith, Aerith, this is Cloud."

Aerith's smile was said to be able to make anyone open up and instantly befriend her as she extended her hand to him, "Zack has told me all about you, its pleasure to meet you."

Cloud nodded in agreement as he took her hand, "The same…Zack told me about you and…I guess, this is your son, he especially told me about him."

"Hi Mister, I'm Denzel, and your hair looks like you stuck your finger in a light socket," Denzel softly chuckled as Aerith scolded him.

"Denzel!"

"Well," Cloud softly chuckled, nervously as he ruffled the boy's mop headed brunet, "That's the first time someone's ever asked me that kind of question."

Denzel's face broke into a cheeky smile as Zack watched on, _Sure knows how to cover for something so silly…_

There was a slight feeling of worry still pinching at Aerith as she pulled Zack aside while she let their son talk to Zack's new "friend", something was nagging at her about how they were going to break that Daddy wasn't just "friends" with his "friend", "…Are you sure bringing him home with you was the best thing…from what you said about the life he came from," Aerith was clearly shaken by the fear of her family being in danger with Zack bringing home someone like Cloud.

Zack wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her in close, "It'll be alright…if something happens…I'll make sure to take care of it and the grunt of it all so neither you or Denzel get involved," he softly kissed his wife on the forehead, resting his own against hers, "I promise."

"You better, Zackary Fair…"

Cloud had his eyes trained on Zack with his wife, he had seen the soft exchange of comforting kiss to her, but who was he to get to jealous about a man caring for his wife in front of his new "friend"; its not like they were a true pair yet, so there was no preconceived feelings between them. Denzel was pulling at the man's sleeve as to get his attention.

"Hey, Mister Cloud," Cloud's attention seemed torn to Zack at the moment, "Mister Cloud?"

Soft blue eyes stared at Zack, wishing he was in place of Aerith at the moment, but he couldn't have that, "Cloud?"

Cloud's eyes snapped open wide at the sound of a familiar voice behind him, a young woman with jet black hair down to her shoulders, held back by a headband around her brow, seemed to be standing behind him as Cloud stood amongst Zack's family. Slowly, he turned around, only to be hugged tightly by the smaller frame female as he nearly fell over onto the floor as tears seemed to be streaming down her face, soft sniffling sounds were heard from her as Cloud cautiously wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yuffie…it's alright…it's alright," Cloud's hands stroked at the back of her head, fighting back his own tears.

Yuffie Kusaragi, she had been a close friend and the first friend of his deceased wife, and the last one to leave him after he had made up his mind to give up on life as it was to become an Escort and personal chew toy, in a way, for Sephiroth. For a time, the two had managed to stay in contact, but after a time, Cloud found it hard to get letters or phone calls out to her whenever Sephiroth would come to his room and just drag him off where he would later leave, with assistance. Yuffie had given up thinking that Cloud didn't need her anymore if there was contact and there were times she had seen him on the street; her heart would go out to him, wishing to just walk up to him and talk to him, but she feared getting him in trouble. Now, she could talk to him without the probability of trouble arising for the blonde.

"Cloud…?" Zack stared oddly at the reunion, wondering who this woman was latched onto Cloud, soft tears still dressing her face.

The man held her close as he picked her up, as he began to stand up, turning to address Zack, "Zack, this is an old friend of mine…one of my…deceased wife's…friends…"

"Hello sir, my name is Yuffie Kusaragi, it's a pleasure to meet you," she softly bowed at the waist as she came back up, a cheerful smile upon her face, "So, how do you know Cloud?"

Aerith cleared her throat as she took Denzel by the hand, silently telling Zack with her eyes that she was going to the car, "…Its complicated…and something we shouldn't talk about in front of my son…he wouldn't understand that Daddy found that playing with a man outside of the regular play is the way that Daddy knows Daddy's new "friend"."

Yuffie looked to Cloud who was already turning a soft red, "Oh god Cloud…what would Ti--"

"What would she say…how can she when she's not here anymore, Yuffie?" Cloud pulled his hand harshly away from her mouth where he had clamped against as he walked off ahead; knocking over a trash can in his anger, giving the Security a cold stare.

Yuffie and Zack watched the blond storm off, "…I take it his "personal job" is a sore subject for you…and him?"

Yuffie softly sighed, "Let's just say, I had a hunch something was up about that brother of hers…Come on, I'll tell you over a cup of coffee."

"My wife is waiting for us…"

"Let Cloud go on ahead and tell her to just take him back to your place, you and I have a serious need to talk, especially about Cloud…you don't know what kind of Hell you're lining not only you and Cloud up for, you've just signed your family's death certificates."

Zack wasn't liking how the young woman had worded that sentence as he watched her calmly and collectively run up to Cloud, giving him orders as he brushed her off with a grunt; her hand later raised as Zack moved over to her. About two to three cups of Mocha Latte's later, the two were ready to talk, but they would have to be kept between them, letting Aerith know about what they had talked about would only make matters worse.

"Well, where to start first?" Yuffie placed her mug down as she patted a napkin against her lower lip, wiping away the foam from her Latte.

"How about how you know Cloud?" Zack leaned back slightly in the chair.

"Well, I met him through his wife, Tifa, Tifa and I were, as you could say, good friends throughout school into College, all the way through the end of High School, we had been stuck in an All Girl's School, no guys whatsoever and sneaking one into your dorm and being caught with a guy was ultimate expulsion."

"When we reached College, we each had our own Majors, and knowing Tifa, she was going to apply herself where as I was more of the party girl, but I started noticing a changing in Tifa after a time. She seemed…happy…"

Zack seemed to softly smile at the way she talked about her old friend, "Kind of like she had found someone?"

"Yeah…I would ask her who the lucky guy was and she would just joke me off as, 'What makes you think it's not a girl?' when we both neither one of us were for girls…we kind of figured that out early on, anyway, I'm getting sidetracked…"

Yuffie continued to talk on about how Tifa had managed to introduce Cloud to Yuffie, in a less then discreet way, if it hadn't been for the sounds Tifa's bed made when some fell on it a particular way or the fact that Yuffie tend to sleep walk. What she saw would have made her stop that all together.

"Oh man, Tifa screamed like a banshee the moment she saw the flash from my camera going off, all the while, her "guest" was enjoying the fun of it, he was playing around with pulling her skirt up high and showing off her panties. Man, she almost about killed Cloud that night and almost never spoke to him, ever again, but he seemed to have a way of shutting her up."

Zack could understand how she meant about ways of Cloud shutting people up, he didn't have to do much to silence someone; "It seems they were pretty into one another."

Yuffie softly blushed, "Yeah, if you can count the time I caught them starting to round second base and sliding into third and almost moments away from hitting in for Home," she faintly shuttered at the sight of finding her not only best friend, but also roommate, enjoying the fact that the man she had been dating for her who knew how long pushing into her, making her gasp as they fought to enter one another just to make Yuffie's virgin ears bleed.

"Ha, ha, ha, wait, wait, you're telling me, your other time you got to be introduced to him was when you caught them spooning one another in bed?"

The girl's face was a look of 'You shall die…NOW!' as she glared at him, "It was my bed…being that it seemed Tifa didn't want the sounds of her 'squeaky bed' ruining their fun and I let them have it the rest of the night as I had to listen to her screaming as he kind of…well you know…you and your wife did the dance hence your son, or so I figure he was your kid."

Zack knew what she meant, but what made him question Cloud even more was why the man had snapped off at Yuffie when she started to make a remark about how he and Zack had met, "…So, why did Cloud get short with you earlier?"

"…I lost all hope in him after he started to screw up his life after Tifa's death…when I found out he had gone to be his brother in-law's sex toy…I had given him up for dead…it just disgusts me that he would let himself be used for that man's purpose just because his secret love died…and if he figures if he ruins Cloud's body through his own sexual tensions…he can be closer to her."

A phone in Zack's pocket started to vibrate as he pulled it out, "You coming home anytime soon, Zack?"

"I'll be home shortly, Aerith…" Zack closed the phone as he pocketed it, "I guess we all seem to wish that we could keep that first love close and nearby forever…"

"Especially if it was your own sister…" Yuffie pushed past Zack as she made for the doorway of the Airport Terminal to flag down a taxi for them.

Zack had heard and seen some strange things in his time away on his business trip ever since getting mixed up with Cloud, but to hear those words from Yuffie; he thought he would be sick. What sick, twisted man would have an interest in their own sibling especially his sister?

* * *

Okay, before you guys start flaming me for the hinted incest cliffhanger, let me explain. I had no intentions on making incest tied into this, but it just makes you guys go, "WTF?!" and see what you guys think about the kind of odd twist there that the reason why Sephiroth takes all his fustrations out on Cloud, since in a way, since Cloud had been married to Tifa and had been the first to have her all; he figures that in some way by using Cloud as his sex toy he can be some how and sickeningly twisted way, closer to Tifa, in death. And no...that's not meant to be a way towards necrophilia...Just...read and please don't flame, if I get flames, then I guess it just means I've gone down a path that has made you guys uncomfortable and if so...then I apologize right now and might not post anymore if you guys fear the slight incest hint that Yuffie mentions.

If you guys aren't put off by it, I'll continue posting. But, if people ask for no more due to the hinted incest...I won't post more, but I willing send it to those interested in finding out more if I feel that posting the rest on here with the hinted incest kinda of makes people uncomfortable. If it comes to that, email me at:

Thanks.


	9. Scary Revealings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic. They are the directed and proper ownership of Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

AN Warning: It tends to get harsh in here around the point of Yuffie's phone call to Sephiroth...to the people of ...if you find that this chapter is inappropriate in any way, please inform me and with that, if you find anything offensive or inappropriate about this chapter, I will revoke this story and place it upon another website to adhere to your wishes in regards to what is allowed for this rating. Thank you.

AN: Don't ask WHY I brought in someone from FFVIII to be Yuffie's sibling, it just seemed like an idea since people tend to pair Zell with Squall or Seifer and Sephiroth just to me for this seems like a Seifer personality, so, if you don't care for the kind SephirothZell made up moment in this, just imagine its some other pairing of Zellx?? to appease yourselves. And the whole thing about Yuffie explaining the slight hinted incest interest of Sephiroth after his sister, Tifa, don't ask why it happened, it just does...and its not meant to be taken as some kind of sick, twisted moment from my mind. I don't normally write like this, its just how it all came out. And I don't care if you guys flame me for getting all bashie on Sephiroth by making him a sick, twisted, little puppy, its just my own view, you all have your own views.

Side Note: I've been meaning to do this. glomps everyone THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I've received some AWESOME Reviews from people about this fanfic so far, I've received Story/Author Alerts, Story Reviews, Fave Story/Author notices, just...WOW! You guys are so awesome! This reminds me of when I had posted up "Where Is My Brother?" and I got like 30 something reviews. Wow. Keep it up guys. I'm tending to maybe pump out one Chapter a day kind of thing as inspiration hits me. For those who are waiting on "Dear Journal" "You Can't Run From The Organization" and any others I've written and asking for MORE, Um...; I'll get to them when I can, I just need inspiration for my fanfics.

Chapter 9-Scary Revealing

Zack had heard many things in his life, many proposals from girls asking him to be his girlfriend or go out with him because they wanted to make an Ex jealous that they were with someone like him. He had the biggest shock the year he found out that Aerith was pregnant, but the bigger shock was when he heard from the Doctor there was a chance they might lose the baby due to there were some complications that had started with her labor. But, as all could see, she made it through and they had a healthy baby boy who was now an energetic five year old who was curious about everything. Hearing what Yuffie had just mumbled under breath, almost killed the previous scares in his life as Zack tore off after her, stopping her as pulled her hand away from the doors leading outside.

"Hold on! What do you mean, 'even if it was your own sister'?!" Zack was flush in the face as he nearly shook her, trying to keep his voice down, getting caught by Security or hauled off was not the best thing for him, "I don't understand."

"What's there to understand…" she brushed his hand off, "Sephiroth was always one sick puppy…whenever I stayed the night over…I could feel…or see him coming in…"

As disturbing as it was to here, Sephiroth was truly twisted in the head, Tifa and Sephiroth's parents thought it was a phase that Sephiroth just wanted to see what the difference was between girls and boys. It got even stranger when they had found peep holes drilled into the bathroom walls and Tifa started hearing soft moans as a teenager when she was taking a shower, to the point she started taking showers in her parents bathroom. She even feared taking showers at the school in fear that it would happen there too. Sephiroth would eventually get caught, reprimanded and was given an order to see a Therapist about it, even if he managed to get off Scott-free because no one could resist his charm too long. It wasn't until Tifa got word that she had been accepted to a College away from home where she'd have to live in a Dormitory; she was happy to be able to away from her brother, but it wouldn't be too long again till they would cross paths.

"He even made sure that she had way to be closer to home so he could _keep an eye on her _even after she married Cloud…and it wasn't much longer after they were married that their folks died…Tifa found that Sephiroth changed his ways when she decided to help him with his grief," Yuffie cringed, it was visible on her face, "…Cloud did all he could to keep her away from that mad man, but every time she needed someone, she would go back to him and that man would fill her head with lies."

Zack's eyes closed to half slits as he remembered back to the emotionally broken blond he had held in his arms at the Hospital as he had listened to the man tell about how Sephiroth had ruined her.

"Telling her that her own husband was off seeing someone else beside her when he off on 'business trips'…telling her that he didn't love her anymore?" As much as Zack didn't want to tell her what he knew from Cloud's heartbroken conversation with him; it was coming out.

"…Yes."

"He was also the reason why she drove her car over the bridge into the river; he had told her that he had definitive proof that Cloud had been seeing someone else, little did she know…he had cropped them to be Cloud when it was actually him doing it…he thought, if he couldn't have her then Cloud couldn't have her."

Zack let go of her hands, pushing the door out as he stood at the curbside for a taxi, Yuffie silent at his side, "Men like him don't deserve to live…among the innocent…"

The taxi arrived as the two climbed in and not another word was uttered as the taxi drove towards Zack home, but it made one stop on the way to drop Yuffie off at her Hotel, "Thanks for listening, Mr. Fair…"

"It was no problem, Ms. Kusaragi…I'm just glad to know we have a mutual friend in common…I'm sure Cloud wouldn't mind you coming over to see him later," Zack gave her a soft smile as she nodded in agreement as the Taxi pulled away.

…_Probably for the best that we don't see one another again…if Sephiroth knew I had found Cloud…he would be out here on the first flight out here to bring him back…forgive me, Cloud, but…it was the only way to save my brother, Zell…from that man…_

A soft tear came down her face as she remembered that her brother, Zell, was being held as a form of payment for something Yuffie had done; something she hadn't been proud of. Yuffie was a reporter, a tabloid reporter, and she had uncovered something about Sephiroth that could've put him away; he had been trafficking Male Escorts for profit as well as a way to ship out drugs out of the Country without a problem. She had caught him doing one of his deals and exchange for her silence to make sure that she didn't leak it out since he knew a dark secret about her; he would take her brother under as an Escort without any questions. Without a word, Zell found himself taken away in the night to Sephiroth's place where he suffered unspeakable torture; it was no coincidence that Yuffie had shown up at the airport.

"_It seems that my main little puppet has disappeared…my Client called last night asking where his "toy" was…and would you guess what I heard?"_

_Yuffie softly gulped at the man's hardened gaze…_

"_He said he heard that his little "toy" was laid up in a Hospital bed because it seems…my little "fun" with him earlier in the day kind of broke him…" Sephiroth was about to turn on Yuffie as he threw a glass bowl towards her, but it fell short of her feet._

"_I guess you broke your Customer's merchandise…and here I thought you didn't like that…"_

"_Shut up you little bitch…you're just lucky that I haven't turned you into your brother…"_

_Yuffie stood down as she glared at the man; she would rather jump off the top of the building to her death into a bed thorn bushes made of barb wire then become one of his little sex toy's, she knew what he was capable of when it came to playing with them._

"_It's only because I'm too valuable to you…so, what are you going to do about him? I heard from a source he's with a business man known as Zackary "Zack" Fair..."_

_Sephiroth knew about the man; he had seen him heading towards the Corporate Building where he was an Executive Partner with and how he had seen Security carrying out two men that had been going at one another in the restroom, "See what you can do about tailing them…I found out from another Customer from the Hospital saying that he heard that the two of them were planning to leave for Mr. Fair's hometown to be with his family…Get on the next flight headed for Mr. Fair's home, and keep an eye on Mr. Strife."_

"It's just business…" Yuffie stuck her Hotel Room key into the door lock, dropping her bag onto the bed as she went into the bathroom to splash some water onto her face, but the droplets that were falling in her silence were not only the water, but her tears.

Yuffie let herself fall back onto her butt as she curled her knees up to her chest, softly crying as her shoulders shook with emotion; it was more then just business, she was going to get one of her closest friends and the closest things to her oldest and dearest friend caught…and sent off to be someone else's toy…

"Cloud…please forgive me…Tifa…I've sold myself to the Devil to save my own self…please…don't be mad at me when I join you…"

Zack rode the Taxi the rest of the way home, in silence, and alone but it wasn't so quiet until the Driver spoke up, "So, what's your deal with the chick I just dropped off? She some little "friend" of yours that you had some fun with last night…?"

"And what business of is it to you?"

The Driver shrugged at Zack's remark; even though Zack's tone was a cold as the stare in his eyes as he glared at the Driver through the Rear view mirror.

"Not much, pal, just a little curious," the sound of the turn signal for his street turned the Driver's attention back to the road, "I've gotten a lot of patrons that are up to no good at times, and I was just curious…not that I'm trying to start anything pal."

"Well, here's your street, pal," the Driver pulled up in front of Zack's house and as Zack started to fish in his pocket for some money to pay the fare, the man stopped him, "Don't worry about the fare, some "friend" of yours kindly gave me a nice payment for you and your friend to catch a ride back, it's on the house."

Zack didn't give it a second thought as he pulled his bag out with him and headed for the front door as he watched the Taxi pull off down the street as he turned the door knob, stepping into his home. Home, where all he had done in the days he was gone, all his mistakes could vanish for a fleeting moment, but one of those "mistakes" had come home with him to avoid death at the hands of the one that had made him a "mistake". Denzel was upstairs happily playing with Cloud.

Aerith came down the stairs as she started to talk in hush tones as she walked Zack into the Living Room, "You brought this friend of yours home…now…what are you planning to do…Denzel is still too young to understand his Daddy likes to play with other man's parts…among other things…"

"I know, I didn't mean for this to go this far…I was just…I was just tense and I needed someone to talk to and then one thing lead to another…and…" Zack threw his hands up in the air as he tried to keep his voice down, "I guess I just tell him that Daddy and his friend are kind of hiding from Daddy's friend…other friend…whose a bad man that wants to hurt Daddy's friend…and…Daddy doesn't want you hurt…"

"Zack…"

Zack looked softly up into his wife's eyes, "I told you…when I found out you had once had a thing for guys…if it ever came up again…and you found someone that made you utterly happy that you would give your life for them…like you would for me…I was willing to tell Denzel that Mommy and Daddy just don't love each other like they use to."

"As much as I don't want to tell him that…I've been telling him that Daddy was going to have to go away for a long time until it was safe to come back…"

"Aerith…" Zack wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in the crook of her neck as soft tears came down; unaware of the two was that Denzel and Cloud had been sitting at the top of the stairs.

Cloud silently sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Daddy and Mommy really love one another, don't they Mr. Cloud?"

"Yeah kid…your Dad is…something else…" Cloud ruffled the boy's hair softly as he saw a gentle smile come across his face as the boy pulled him back towards his bedroom to continue playing, _You really are something else Zack Fair…willing to give up this family life of yours to be with me…you've really got a really understanding wife there…_

_Ring, Ring…_

"Hello?"

"Mr. Lockhart…it's me, Ms. Kusaragi…"

"Oh yes…Nngh…Shut up you…and take it like man…"

"AANGH!!"

"Heh…I told you not to come some early…now we've got the play all over again…"

"P-Please…Please Mr. Locknhart…I can't go much longer…"

SLAP!

"YOU'LL GO AS LONG AS I SAID YOU SHOULD! GNGH!"  
"AUNGH!! AAH!! MGNH!! AAUNGH!! NO! NO! AAH! AAH!! M-MORE! M-MORE!"

"That's a good boy now…keep thrusting against it…mmngh…mmnh…yes…that's a good bo—AAH!"

"I guess I caught you at a bad time…sir…"

Yuffie fought back bile as she heard the bed squeaking under the gasping, moaning, groaning, writhing man as it sounded like his "toy" had gotten the upper hand as it sounded like someone was moaning down far south of the man while Sephiroth was holding himself up against the headboard.

"DAMN!"

A sound of someone getting kicked and swearing was heard over the phone, "Sir…?"

"That was just my toy…he doesn't know that you don't BITE the one that feeds you and pays for you to live and makes sure you don't live so his sister doesn't have to bury his ashes…"

The person he was speaking to, fought back tears as he tearfully returned, slowly to his job, working his mouth over the huge item before him as he almost gag as the gag reflex started to relax as the soft sounds of his moaning as his head bobbed up and down were heard faintly in the background.

"What are you calling about this time, Kusaragi…WHO TOLD YOU TO STOP!?"

"SORRY SIR!"

"YOU WON'T BE ONCE I PIN YOUR ASS TO THE WALL WITH A VIBRATOR SUPER GLUED UP IT!"

"I was calling to tell you I made here to Gongaga…and I made contact with Cloud…"

Yuffie could not see the visibly, evil smirk that had crossed Sephiroth's face as his free hand moved down to his "toy's" hair, stroking it gently even if the "toy" was shaking at the man's touch as it moved down his face, stroking at the tattoo mark on the boy's face. His fingers lifted the boy's chin upwards and his mouth away from the man's throbbing erection as he traced the drool and pre-cum on the boy's lips down his throat, it was almost hypnotic how the man seemed to be drawing the boy upwards towards his face, till the boy was sitting, straddled on the man's lap.

"…Good…well, as a treat for you making it there…I'll let you talk to your brother…say 'Hello'…Zell…"

Sephiroth softly kissed at the boy's neck, as he worked his fingers down along his sides, to his thighs, caressing over them, now and again pinching at them as he got closer up to the boy's manhood that nearly had the boy crying and screaming with the phone held to his ear.

"Y-Y-Yuffie…?"

She tried to hide the painful sob in her voice as she held her hand over her mouth to stop herself from sobbing her answer over the phone, "Y-Yes…Yes Zell…it's me…How are you doing?"

Zell started to softly whimper as he started to arch back, but Sephiroth was holding him up as his tongue drawled upwards from the base of his member towards his chest, swirling it around the bumps on the boy's chest as he made sure to hold the boy close to him; letting him feel his hard on pressing against the boy's thighs, "…I'm fine…everything is fine…Seph--ANNH!!"

"…What have I told you about giving people my actual name over the phone?" Sephiroth growled his toothy grip on the boy's bumps as he seemed to buck up against the boy that made Zell drop the phone momentarily as he sunk his fingernails into Sephiroth's shoulders.

"I'M SORRY SIR!"

"…No, your rations of 'I'm Sorry Sir' are gone now…you've used them up…"

"No…please…don't do this…"

"You know the punishment for using certain words after the ration is gone…"

"P-Please…d-don't…don't do this…especially with my sister listening…"

Sephiroth took the phone from the boy and set it back on the base, setting it to Speakerphone as he pulled the boy up over him, "If you close your legs, just once…I'll make sure it hurts more then you can ever imagine," he then turned his attention to the phone, "Ms. Kusaragi, we're going to have to talk at another time…I've got some justice to give out. I'll give you your Mission later."

A scream was heard as the phone clicked off and Yuffie dropped the Hotel phone to the floor; her eyes were red and puffy from crying over her brother, what monster had she had left him with. Zell never stood a chance against the man as he later woke up in a Hospital Bed, everything hurt, every movement of his body sent surges of pain through him that made him scream every chance he got and every time he screamed, it was more then enough for a Nurse to come in and check on him.

"Get the Doctor, the Patient is awake and active!"

Nurses were scrambling about the floor as the searched for the Doctor as word reached the Doctor that their possible paralyzed victim was awake and moving, as well as screaming out in pain. It didn't take much for the Doctor to decide that a Morphine drip was to be started for the boy, and once Zell's eyes were open, there were some questions he had for the boy.

Zell groaned as he looked down to see that everything of him was elevated and packed down with ice/heat packs to dull the pain even with the Morphine drip, "W-W-Where…Where am I?"

"You're in the Hospital, Mr. Kusaragi…and you're under my care for now…you're lucky. Someone of your little "Group" managed to anonymously call us to let us know there was someone hurt…"

Zell wasn't sure what the man meant; he didn't have any real friends within the group of Escorts.

"If it makes any difference, the sound of a soft spoken, possibly been crying for a while, young woman's voice was the voice of the caller…"

"Yuffie…" Zell let his head rest back against the pillow, closing his eyes as soft tears came down, as much as it hurt to cry.


	10. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic. They are the sole property of Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, I take no ownership of any characters mentioned in this fanfiction.

Chapter 10-Revelations

Days had seemed to pass by without problems, Zack and Cloud kept their wants for one another to a minimum to avoid questions between Zack and his son, especially having to explain why Daddy was hiding in the broom closet with Daddy's friend with his shirt open. Zack had been back to work for a few days and things between Zack and his boss seemed to had smoothed out after the incident in regards to the scuffle in the bathroom on the business trip. Neither one asked questions in regards to how the trip went or what Zack had done after the scuffle leading up to why he said he was at the Hospital with a friend; Aerith had adjusted to Cloud at their home, he seemed to help her around the house and pick up Denzel from school, keeping a low profile in hopes that no one recognized him. Yuffie knew her job, find Cloud, report to Sephiroth what he was doing and let him know where he was staying so that her half of all of the deal could be resolved and so she could get her brother out of the Hell she had left him in.

"Mr. Cloud!" Denzel leapt into the man's arms as he nearly knocked the man over onto the floor, and as he did, Cloud's sunglasses fell off his face, "Hi Mr. Cloud!"

Cloud softly ruffled the boy's hair, "Hi to you too, Denzel, come on…let's get you home before your Mom worries."

Yuffie stood off in the shadows watching him walking the boy to Aerith's car he had borrowed to pick the boy up, her camera snapping every shot she could of him as proof of the man, even taking snap shots of the car and license plate. As she saw them pulling away, she followed them, stopping a safe distance away from them as she took more snapshots of him going into the house, and a final stab in the back, a snapshot of the address and the cross streets. Taking these photos was making her sick to her stomach, but it was the only way she was going to get her prize from Sephiroth; she sunk into her seat as she pressed in the numbers for Sephiroth's cell phone. This time, the call didn't sound like he was playing with one of his "toys".

"What is it?"

"Mr. Lockhart, Ms. Kusaragi speaking…"

Sephiroth leaned back in his desk chair as a cheeky grin crossed his face, "Oh, Ms. Kusaragi, I wasn't expecting a call this soon."

"Cut the bull crap, where's my brother…?"

"Oh, why such language from such a sweet young woman…?" He was just playing the sarcastic and sadistic bastard card now.

Yuffie softly growled under her breath, "Because I know that I can still go to the cops with the proof I have about your little sick export, exporting Male Escorts with nearly five pounds of Coke shoved up their asses…Man, who knew you were that pathetic on sneaking drugs out of the Country."

Sephiroth's grip tightened on the leather of his armchair, trying to maintain his calm demeanor as he sat forward, whispering into the phone as he turned the chair around so that the back was facing the office Door, "Fine. I'll play your little game…what are you demands, besides letting Strife go free…that little fuck toy is still mine…his ass is mine till his death…"

"Well, then I guess I can't give you the photos I took of Strife…and oh, what is this, wow, that is pretty hot, I don't know if I want to give up these shots just yet," Yuffie knew how to play games with clients, she was going to milk Sephiroth for all he was worth, get her brother out from the man's grip and make sure that Cloud got away from the man as well.

"You cocky little bitch, I should've turned you over to my friend, Seifer Leonhart, and let him have his way with your cocky little ass!"

"Temper, temper, Mr. Lockhart, you don't want your Bosses to know what you do on the side outside of your normal business now, do you?"

This game of cat and mouse was starting to wind down, "Name your demands…"

Yuffie and Sephiroth talked for what seemed hours until the two had come to an understanding, "So we are in agreement, I'll get you the photos of Strife if you come down here, and you'll tell me where my brother is?"

"Agreed and as a gentlemen, I promise to keep my promise to you, young lady," as much as Sephiroth hated giving into her, it was the only way he would get what he wanted back.

"Good…I look forward to seeing you, Mr. Lockhart."

_Click_

…_Zell…please hold on…I'm so close to saving you…Cloud…please forgive me, but I don't know why I deserve forgiveness for what I'm about to do_

"Mr. Lockhart, the Board is getting together and they're waiting for you," a young Intern stood at Sephiroth's door calling to the man as Sephiroth seemed to turn around in the chair, looking like a devil as his cold eyes locked on the man.

He chucked something at the Intern as the young man ducked and shut the door just in time to avoid the letter opener that was thrown to his head, "I'LL GET THERE AND DEAL WITH THOSE OLD BASTARDS WHEN I'M GOOD AND READY! NOT WHEN SOME PUNK INTERN TELLS ME!"

"…That little bitch…she'll be the first I deal with and then…I'll take out that man's family…let him see what it's like to lose someone that was close to you that you just wished they could just be yours…and not someone else's…someone with such smooth skin, soft…blue…eyes…Oh god…" Sephiroth couldn't control himself as he slipped under the desk as he made a way to rid himself of the problem that had arisen, just from thinking of his sister, and of the man that had taken his sister from him.

"Zack, can I speak to you for a second?" Mr. Valentine, Vincent, called Zack from his office as Zack grabbed his things for heading home as he softly sighed, heading into his Bosses' office, what all could this mean for him?

"Please, take a seat," Vincent pointed over to a chair in front of his desk, "So; I hear you've got a guest staying with you…"

Zack could only nod, "Yes, he's the friend I told you about that I was visiting at the Hospital that one night…"

"I see…"

"If there aren't any further questions you need to ask, I think I should be getting home, sir," Zack pushed the chair out, but Vincent pushed him back down into the chair, "What are you doing?"

Vincent wasn't believing what Zack was telling him, "So, Aerith is alright with you bringing home a Male Escort that you had a one night stand with…she's fine with the fact that you prefer to sleep around with men instead with your own wife?"

"She knew before we got married that I use to be gay…I thought it was a phase, but, I've realized its not…she understands that if I was to find someone else that made me happy…happy like she did and has…she would understand that I can't hide who I really am…"

"You're really going to go through with this relationship…with the man…?" Vincent felt worried that in some way, Aerith wasn't truly for all of this, but he had to know, "You're going to leave your family to be with this man…?"

Zack hadn't thought that far ahead, "If he'll have me."

_If he'll have me_…the words meant something powerful to Zack as his lips were still tingling from the words leaving his lips and his mouth, could Cloud possibly…no…there was no way that he…

"Then I guess I can't stop you from doing whatever with your life then, huh?" Vincent softly chuckled as he looked over at a small photo frame on his desk, a man with raven hair much like Zack's was standing beside a young woman, "If your Father was alive still…"

"…I know."

"Well…I guess…good luck with everything then, Zack," Vincent's extended hand seemed like a double edged sword, a handshaking wishing him good luck while all the while, washing his hands clean of the man.

"Thanks for everything…sir," with that, a long termed friendship seemed in tatters that day, neither man knowing if the other could still be friends with the other after this, should the one being said "Good luck" to, find that he may not have his life after this venture.

Maybe things were finally starting to turn out for a better way of life, or so Zack assumed as he walked out of the building and to his car with the unnerving feeling someone was watching him. And he was as he felt a gun pointed to the small of his back.

"Turn around, and I'll make sure your wife hears about your death…" the voice was gruff.

Zack's jaw clenched up as he kept his hands up, not sure how else to react to the situation, "Whatever it is you want, just take it, just don't harm me or my family."

"Shut up and drive," the person shoved Zack into the Driver's seat as the figure got into the passenger side, the gun pointed into Zack's ribs, the captor's eyes never looking at Zack, "Go to the pier…we can talk in private there."

"Whatever you say…" Zack was unaware of the fact that this could be the last time he ever saw himself alive and there was no one else to see him being directed to drive at gun point.


	11. Come Find Me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this work of fanfiction; they are the ownership of Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.

AN: Well guys, its been a blast so far, but, I just thought I give a heads up, Chapter 12 is gonna be pretty long, to kind of tie up loose end then 13 will be a kind of Epilogue, kind of tying up just a little bit of happy endingness since...well...let's just say Sephiroth is gonna get his just desserts. But I'm not gonna give away what happens to our devious, sadist character of this story. See ya guys in Chapter 12! Hopefully in a couple days or so it should be up as well as the Epilogue. Nearly finished w/this fanfic. And I'll be getting around to working on more of the sequel to Tides: Stormy Weather and possibly post up my other ZackCloud fanfic: "Wolves Mate For Life"

Chapter 11-Come Find Me

The drive seemed to be taking longer then he assumed, it could have been the fear of losing his life at the hands of a gun toting masked captor, fear that in the end all his promises to keep Cloud safe would be worth nothing, that his wife would become a widow or at best, the captor's next victim as well as his son and Cloud. His ribs were becoming sore from the barrel of the revolver being pushed into his ribs as he kept his eyes peeled to the road, keeping a watch for police in case the situation arose for it. But thinking about trying to seek help was out of his hands at the moment for the sake of keeping his family safe.

"Why are you doing this? I have my wallet in my jacket pocket and whatever you can find in it is yours, you don't need me and you don't need to this," Zack flinched as the barrel dug harder into his ribcage.

"Just shut up and drive, you aren't going to get out of this by smooth talking me, if had wanted your wallet, I could've taken it at anytime, just drive, and turn right up here at this next light," the captor's voice was muffled under the stocking cap as Zack did as he made the turn pulling into a spot under a light, "Get out and go over to the shadows near that cargo over there."

Zack put his hands up as he climbed out and moved ahead of the captor as he walked with the feeling of cold metal buried into the middle of his back as they stopped, the captor turning him around as the gun returned to pointing at Zack.

The captor pulled off the cap, staring up at him, "Didn't think it'd be me, did you, Mr. Fair?"

Aerith sat at the dinner table with Cloud and her son as she played with her food, her eyes were watching the clock as it was getting later and yet, Zack had not made any attempts to call home to let her know he would be home late. Cloud could see it in her face as he cleared his throat, pushing his chair out; he pulled Denzel along from the table as they put the dishes in the sink and then upstairs.

"So, Denzel, what do you want to do?" Cloud was trying to give Aerith a sense of that there was nothing wrong while hiding his Mother's fear from the boy.

"Let's play…Go Fish!" Denzel raced up the stairs ahead of the blond, "Come on, Mr. Cloud!"

Cloud softly sighed, smiling at the boy, "Well, go get the cards ready and I'll be up shortly."

Denzel tore off as the sounds of him rooting around in his room for the illusive cards could be down at the bottom of the stairs, "Thank you for doing that…"

"It's the least I can do…his dad has done a lot for me and I just can't sit by and let his son watch his Mom sit around worried that Dad isn't coming home," Cloud's smile was feigned as he gave a soft chuckle.

"And I said; I thank you for doing that…" Aerith finished clearing the dishes away from the table as she put them in the kitchen sink.

Denzel popped his head out of the bedroom door, calling out like a typical little boy as his voiced reached down the stairs, "MR. CLOUD! YOU COMING UP TO PLAY GO FISH!"

"Well, I guess I've got a date to go play Go Fish," Cloud turned on his heel as he headed upstairs to play with the boy, all the while Aerith laughed softly as she watched the man ascend the stairs to go play with the boy.

_You really choose an interesting…and caring person, Zack…I hope…when all of this over…you two can be happy_

Zack stood in utter shock of the person standing before him as he started to adjust his eyes to the shadows of the shadow he was standing in as his voice nearly rose to a screaming pitch, almost ready to attack the short stature woman that stood before him. Fire burned in his eyes that seemed to cool down as he saw the woman trying to cool him down as she pulled out something from her pocket; he had half expected it to be another gun, but it wasn't.

"If you're going to kill me now, then I guess the Pier is only good place to get rid of the evidence," Zack was being sarcastic as his voice shook with a nervous tone as he saw something glinting against the simple lighting at the Pier.

Yuffie shook her head as she held the item out, "Mr. Fair, you don't need to worry, I'm Officer Kusaragi, I'm with Midgar P.D.; I think you and I have a mutual person of interest in Mr. Cloud Strife."

"What?"

"I haven't told you completely who I am, I've been working undercover as a Tabloid Reporter, I found out that Mr. Sephiroth Lockhart is working as not only a High Power Executive for the Company you were meeting with during your visit to Midgar, he is also into the workings of Male Escorts."

"A profession condemned illegal within Midgar, not to mention what else he is planning to do, I stumbled upon his plans to use his Escorts to visit some of his Clients overseas packed with illegal drugs, planted on the Escorts in a less then discreet way," Yuffie put the badge away and holstered the pistol, "And I guess I got cocky, got caught and he figured out that I was a cop and he has proof I am and is willing to sell it to other Crime Bosses that I've put away. It's a danger to me, and in order to maintain the silence…I unfortunately…placed my brother, Zell Kusaragi in harms way, more like a bargaining chip."

Zack bit onto his lip as he scoffed, "You left him with that madman as a Male Escort and the replacement fuck toy since I've got Cloud with me, right?"

As much as Yuffie didn't want to justify or answer that question, a simple nod told it all.

"Great, just great."

"Mr. Fair, I don't have much time, Mr. Lockhart is going to be flying here shortly because I told him I had proof that Cloud was here, but it's all a set up to catch the man in the act…and I need your help."  
"Why should I help you or trust you? How do I know that you aren't working for him?"

"You want to save Mr. Strife from anymore pain and suffering…I was honest when I said I knew his wife and him when his wife alive and know what kind of sadist Sephiroth can be…Isn't that enough reason to help and trust me?"

Zack was getting headache from all of it as he pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned against the cargo shed, "When does all of this mess go down and where?"

"He should be here in a day, and I just need the day to set up the trap to catch him, all you have to do is gain Cloud's trust…I'm going to plant a wire on him and then when Mr. Lockhart tries to make any move towards proving he's planning to use the Escorts for Drug Export, then we'll make our move to arrest him."

"I don't like putting Cloud in the crossfire, I'm afraid of him getting hurt…"

The young woman placed a hand on his shoulder, "You have to trust me…and you must make him trust me…I've worked it out with the Hotel to rig up a two way mirror in the room so that when the bust goes down, we can watch to make nothing goes on and so we can pull him out if things get hairy."

With a soft nod, and a soft embrace from the smaller framed woman; it was settled, "Thank you, Zack…you don't know how much this means to me…three of my best friends can be free…Cloud from Sephiroth and the same for brother…"

"And the third one, who was the third person?" Zack was confused by the woman's reasoning there.

"I figured that would be obvious…"

Zack was still confused.

"Tifa…she can finally rest in peace that her brother's evil ways will be set to rest; she always had terrible nightmares about that man, even till her death, but now, after he's put away, she can rest easy in peace."

Sephiroth was throwing things around in his room, knocking, opening and slamming doors open and shut in his anger as things found themselves roughly being thrown into a suitcase. His "pets" as he put them, were cringing in their cramped quarters as they heard the sounds, it reminded them of far too many times they had heard the sounds of one of them being thrown against a wall, floor or other hard surfaces and suffering under their employer's hands. Psychological terror had been torn through their mentality and it was feared that no one of them would ever be able to adapt to normal life again after being so brutally tortured, mentally, physically, and emotionally by the monster.

A man with short, cropped blond hair, a scar crossing across his face in a diagonal propped himself against the doorway of the man's room, watching the man tearing about like a three year old that lost their favorite toy, "Going away for a time, Seph?"

He was met with a small form katana hitting the doorframe, inches from his face, "Why so tense, Seph, I would figure you wouldn't be so uptight since you're going to go get your favorite toy back," the man's hands rested on the man's shoulders, cautiously massaging the man's shoulders, "Relax…just think, in just a short time, you'll be enjoying that heat you enjoy so much as you watch that little blond squirm, writhe and fight against your advances as you slam him again and again. Come on, you know he likes it, he just won't admit it."

Sephiroth seemed to calm down as the man lead over to the bedside as for some other reason, known only to the two men as to why they seemed it right for two friends of similar business to leave kisses on the other. The blonde's lips caressed against Sephiroth's tense neck as his hands wrapped around the man's waist, resting on the man's package as he gave it a slight squeeze.

"Come on…let little old Seifer help you with some of that pre-flight tension…you know I'm the only one who can give you the best head…" his hand started kneading the man's growing hard on as he felt the man bucking back down on the man's lap as Seifer fought a moan that was ripping through his throat, "Such a cheeky thing you are…going to make me hard if you don't stop the bouncing…but I guess that's the only way to make you stop…"

Sephiroth knew the man had caught him as Seifer's pants were dropped and his hand brushed, cupping the man's entrance, a finger diddling up inside as he heard the man panting harder and harder, "Got any lube, Seph…? It's going to hurt more if I don't properly ready you…"

Seifer saw the man point over to the side table as he lubed himself, the entrance and traced it around the unclothed the man's member which just made Sephiroth shiver, "Time to for some tension relief…"

Cloud snapped awake as he thought he had heard someone screaming, but it was just the movie on T.V. he had fallen asleep watching, it was nearly 4 a.m. by the time Cloud turned the T.V. off, flopping back onto the sofa as he fought to close his eyes again, but there was no use to it. His footsteps started to pad into the kitchen, but when he saw a soft light was on in the kitchen; he stopped for a moment, thinking it had to be Denzel getting a late night snack and as he softly rounded the corner…

"Zack, what are you doing up at this hour? Don't you have to leave for work in almost a few hours?"

Zack turned around with the Milk carton still pressed to his lips, "I got sometime off from the Boss; he said I should spend sometime with the family," he put the Carton down as he walked over to Cloud, "What are you doing up?"

"Let's just say, falling asleep to a scary movie isn't the best thing for sleeping people," Cloud softly chuckled as he saw a soft milk moustache had formed on Zack's upper lip.

"Yeah…I should've warned you about that, it seems that Denzel has managed to figure out to make up a Favorites list and have it that the scary movie was to come on," Zack saw that Cloud was staring at him, "What?"

The milk moustache on Zack's face was tempting as Cloud moved towards Zack till he was standing in front of him, his thumb brushing over it as he lowered his lips in against Zack's, reluctantly as he felt nothing in return. His soft lips pulled away from Zack's, slightly crushed that maybe Zack's feelings for him may not be there anymore now that he was home, but, he was caught off guard as Zack's hand rested around Cloud's waist as the other curled around Cloud's chin. Tipping his head up to his as his gaze caught him like a masked phantom.

"You could've just said I had something on my face…you didn't have to be so secretive about it…" Zack captured Cloud's lips as his tongue poked at them which made softly squeak under the man's powerful lips, "If you wanted a kiss…why didn't you say so?"

Cloud softly mewled under the man's kisses as he felt the man's tongue prodding at his lips, slowly letting the man entrance as he pushed up against Zack the fridge door but was caught as Zack pulled Cloud up tight to him as his hands wrapped under Cloud's behind, lifting him onto the kitchen counter. His hand bringing one of Cloud's legs up around his hips as his hands threaded the blonde's golden locks, massaging his upper body against Cloud's as they softly mewled against one another. Zack accidentally bucked in against Cloud which made the man gasp out, moaning the man's name out into Zack's mouth. His mouth moved away from Cloud's as their lust filled gazes stared at one another, taking no caution to whether or not someone could walk down and find them with one another, Zack started unbuttoning Cloud's night shirt, it suited him seeing as it had been one Zack's. Soft, teasing kisses seared down Cloud's chest as Zack's tongue swirled around each dimple, dip, and crease of the man's firm body. Cloud was doing all he could to hold himself up as his hips unconsciously rolled against Zack's that made Zack push his hips in between the man's thighs to stop him, but it only made Cloud do it even more.

"…You're hard…" Cloud panted as he sat up, wrapping his arms around Zack's neck as he started to trail his own hot kisses down Zack's neck, nipping softly at his pulse point that was driving the man mad, "I can feel that you're hard…how long has it been since you've gotten any…I would've figured you and your wife would've been going at it to make up for being gone so long…"

Zack softly panted as his face planted itself in Cloud's chest, searing his hot kisses against his chest, nipping at the man's bumps now and again as he felt Cloud rolling down on his hips; just driving his senses wild. It had been a while since he and Aerith had tried to go at it, they had started getting intimate at one time, but the moment he had her open and just gasping for him take her; he couldn't bring himself to not see Cloud, there, in her place, writhing and moaning, just open for the world to behold that she was nearly orgasming before his eyes. She had been trying all she could to just get him to relax and give her some intimacy, but when he refused and said that it just didn't feel right; she would've given up, but she was not going to let it go away.

"_You've really changed, Zack…I was hoping to have you make me scream tonight…but I guess, the shoe is on the other foot tonight…isn't it?" Aerith had become a tigress as she lunged upwards at him, flipping their positions as she just planted herself on him as she started moaning his name. _

_No matter how she looked with her bust exposed and her legs opened against his waist, straddling him, her hands planted on his shoulders as she started bucking down on him just screaming in succumbing pleasure; he couldn't bring himself to enjoy all of this as he finally felt her climax. But he had never been at the ready, there was no climax for him as he laid her into the bed, letting her rest as he had climbed out of the bed and wander on downstairs to turn off the sound of a horror movie playing in the living room. _

That's where he had now found himself, overwhelmed by the heat radiating from the blonde, the blonde that was grinding down on him, making the once hard on that may have been there with Aerith, no coming to full salute as he heard Cloud mewl out loud, gasping as he pulled away from Zack.

"Ouch…are you wearing a belt with this bathrobe or am I just feeling the banana in your pocket…?" Cloud's voice was husky as he mewled up against Zack as he suckled at the man's pulse point where a nice colored hickey was forming.

"Wouldn't you like to know…?" Zack panted against Cloud's ear as his hands had slipped down inside of the man's pajama pants, giving the man's behind a faint squeeze which caused Cloud to buck up high on the man.

"…Fucking tease…"

"I take that as a compliment and a suggestion…"

"Then I guess you should take that suggestion…and do something about it…"

Cloud shifted up against Zack which made Zack moan under his breath when he felt Cloud's own banana poking at him as he locked his lips around the middle of Cloud's throat, walking them over to the sofa as he threw Cloud down on the sofa. His hands were still firmly planted on the man's ass as they moved upwards as they came between Cloud's thighs which caused Cloud to gasp out loudly. A shock ran down Cloud's spine as one hand fondled at him while the other started to stroke the hard member, Cloud's hands gripped themselves on Zack's shoulders as his head hung between his shoulders, panting as he felt the man just toying with him now. Zack's face contorted into utter pleasure as his eyes slid half shut as he felt a shutter running through his body as he felt his hard on poking through his shorts as he nearly doubled over on Cloud which made the man wince as the prodding member poked through Cloud's pajama pants, poking under his member.

"Aaangh…Z-Zack…you're really hard, just stop kidding yourself and take me…take me or so help me I'll take you myse--aaah!!"

Cloud's head rolled back as Zack's hand pumped harder on him as Zack worked the pants downwards till the cold air in the cool home brushed over him, making it stand even more erect. Zack was having a hard time containing his poking out hard on as Cloud's half lusted gaze let him see Zack trying to hide it as Cloud's hand started kneading him through the pants. A harsh hitch was heard in Zack's voice as Zack took his turn of holding onto Cloud's shoulders as he felt the man kneading at him until he felt the air hitting at him too, through half slit, lust filled eyes, he saw Cloud hunched over it as his breath coasted over the head.

"N-No…C-Cloud…please…not here…don't do it he--aaah!" Zack leaned back against the arm of the sofa as Cloud, as if he had been trained to do it, lifted up Zack's hips as he held him up, going down on him as soft suckling sounds were heard as he moaned with his head bobbing around it, "God…who taught you to be so good at this…?"

"You learn things as you go along with the job…" Cloud made sure that the man sat with his back resting against the arm of the sofa as he pulled him up, placing him to hover over his erect self, "…Especially tricks like this…"

Zack nor Cloud had a chance to scream out as Cloud found himself buried in the tight heat of Zack, both man shuddering as after what seemed like a long period of time, a natural rhythm was gained as skin slapped against skin until soft screams ripped the room as both came after one another, resting tired, upon the sofa. Dawn came none too later for the pair as Cloud found him self covered in a blanket and a new pair of sleep wear but, the one thing that was missing was…

"Zack, you're going to be late to take Denzel to school!" Aerith called out from the kitchen as the sounds of a pair of running feet came racing down the stairs as a muffled conversation happened and the front door was shut, once.

"Just wait in the car for me, Denzel; I have to talk to Mr. Cloud about something and then we'll be off."

"Okay!" Denzel waved from the car as he climbed into his usual spot in the car; Zack's eyes turned back to Cloud as he nodded him over towards the kitchen.


	12. Final Countdown

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are under the proper ownership of Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix. Thank you.

AN: Well guys, its been a fun ride, and there is one more chapter after this LONG 12 pages long on Microsoft Word Chapter! Up next, is the Epilogue, kinda ties up loose ends there.

Chapter 12-The Final Countdown

Ring, ring, ring…

"Midgar Police Department, what is your call?"

"This is Officer Yuffie Kusaragi; I need to speak to Warrant Officer, Cid Highwind…"

"One moment…"

_Connecting tone_

"Warrant Officer Cid Highwind, how can I help you?"

"Cid, it's me, Yuffie…"

"About time you called, the Chief is getting really pissed off that you haven't called with news on busting that son of a bitch, Sephiroth Lockhart; he's about ready to demote you to a desk job."

Yuffie rolled her eyes as she cleaned out her pistol and looked over the photos she had been holding onto of the ones she had taken that would sink Sephiroth's fate forever, while the one's she had taken to hide her identity from Sephiroth.

"Whatever, I'm just calling to let you know that the Target is on the move…I heard from an informant at the Midgar International Airport that the Target is headed here, to Gongaga, to retrieve the Package."

Cid's chair creaked as he turned his attention from a box of donuts that had had his attention till Yuffie mentioned Sephiroth's leave from Midgar to retrieve Cloud, "So, when are you doing the take down, tonight?"

Yuffie softly nodded as she fingered the pen that she had been using to write down a few notes to herself, "That's the plan on my end…just waiting to see if you guys are going to hold it up on this end…I've got an important person waiting to know that this isn't going to be some screw job and that the Target is going to get off Scott free."

"Don't worry. We've got enough dirty on this dirt bag to put him away for a long time and make sure that those innocent victims get the help they need…

"Thanks Cid…you don't know how much this means to me…"

"More then you know, Yuffie, I know that you almost beat the Bosses' door to get on this Mission," Cid softly scoffed on the other end as he saw the man he was speaking of standing in the doorway, "Listen Yuffie, I've got to go…good luck with tonight."

The phone clicking on the other end was the only sound Yuffie needed as she closed the barrel of the gun that held the bullets, pointing it at the two way mirror hidden through the bathroom wall that looked out on the two queen size beds in the room, "It ends here tonight, Mr. Lockhart…"

Cloud saw Zack moving over to Aerith as he whispered something in her ear as she stepped away from Zack; she knew what was going to happen as Cloud watched her leave, "I suggest you get dressed…this is going to take a while…"

"Zack…is something wrong?" Cloud looked at the man with a questionable look on his face as he went about folding up the blanket and searching for his clothes, "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Zack's gaze remained on the kitchen counter, "Your friend, Ms. Kusaragi and I are working together on something tonight…and it involves you, Cloud…"

"Me? What did I do to get tied up in something?"

"You're going to want to sit down for this…"

Cloud shook his head.

"No, you tell me now, or I'm walking out of this house right now and telling your son that Daddy's friend isn't Daddy's friend, Daddy likes snuggle with other men and do other things to them…now, you tell me what the Hell is going on."

Zack slammed his hands down on the kitchen counter, Aerith sat at the top of the stairs to listen in on the situation as she faintly flinched; never once had she ever heard Zack act so harshly towards another human being.

"If you do that, then I guess I would have no reason to save your sorry ass when your Employer comes tonight to retrieve your ass! Perhaps all I've done to save you from that mad man will have been for nothing if you walk out this door now!"

"Y-You…You said he would never find me…"

"WELL, HE HAS!"

Cloud was physically shaking, "No…no…no…"

"The other night, the reason why I came home so late wasn't because I got held up at the office…your friend Ms. Kusaragi took me at gun point, made me drive to the Pier and revealed to me that she's a Member of the Midgar Police Department," Zack paused as he caught up to himself, "She's an undercover cop and turns out, she got caught once and your Boss claims to have dirt on her, especially being able to reveal her identity to some old crime bosses…in exchange for keeping her quiet about it and also to make sure he didn't reveal her identity to the former bosses…he took some of form of collateral."

"W-What?"

"She's helping us to catch Sephiroth in the act tonight so she can retrieve her brother…he got stuck in that man's Business as form of leverage against her…Cloud…you've got to help her…"

Cloud was trying to comprehend that was being said, but the sound of Zack's car horn being honked by Denzel startled him, "I-I-I-I'll do it…I'll do it…I don't know why I am, but I guess…you could say I'm paying back my debt that I owe you for saving my life…"

Zack moved towards Cloud as he held him close to him that left the man wondering what he had done, "You don't owe me anything…it's the least I can do to help you…you deserve to be free and not some caged animal."

"Daddy! Come on! I'm going to be late for school!" Denzel hollered out from the car window, still honking the car horn as Zack and Cloud wiped their own tears, a soft, chaste kiss passing between them.

"Don't worry…I'll be with you at the take down tonight…He won't know what hit him."

"Why should I think anything wrong could come of it?" Cloud sarcastically chuckled as he gave Zack one last embrace; before Zack drove his son to school.

Aerith moved down the stairs as she stood beside Cloud, as they watched Zack take off down the road, "I hope you and my husband enjoy the rest of your lives together…"

Cloud wasn't sure what she meant, "What do you mean? I thought you and Zack were married…?"

"We were only together for Denzel's sake…I had figured it out a long time ago that Zack's urge for men was back…he always thought it was a phase for him, but, I guess he couldn't fight it…he really loves you."

"…He…loves…me?"

"Well, I should do some household chores, can't just sit around moping about things and being on edge about something really exciting that's going to happen tonight."

Zack stared out down the road watching the road passing down ahead of him while Denzel waved his feet out in front of him, "Daddy, is it true that you and Mr. Cloud are friends? You never mentioned him before…"

"Hmm?"

"Mommy said you and Mr. Cloud were really good friends, is that true?" Denzel's eyes were quizzical and curious; there was so much life in them and full of curiosity, "Yeah…really good friends…"

Zack couldn't find a way to explain to his son that 'Yes son, Daddy and Mr. Cloud are such good friends that we like touch one another and make one another feel good…' He never good could tell his five year old son that, he wouldn't understand what his Dad meant, and it didn't matter to him as Zack pulled up to the school and the boy wasted no time in getting out.

"Denzel!"

Denzel turned around one last time as his face lit up; oh Zack was going to miss that about his boy, "Yeah Daddy?"

"Nothing…have a great day, son, Mommy is going to be by later to pick you up; Daddy and Mr. Cloud have to go off on a trip for awhile, but I promise, we'll be back to see you and Mommy very soon."

All the boy did was laugh as he gave his Dad a world winning grin, "Okay Daddy!"

Zack's face dropped softly as he saw the moments just slow on by, watching as if by some strange magic, his boy growing up and running off to College while he sat in the car and watched his son to go off and become a great person. The sound of the school bell's ringing snapped Zack back to reality as he wiped away few soft tears as he made his way back home, but he stopped by Yuffie's hotel room.

"Mr. Fair…" Yuffie was surprised by the sudden visit, "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Zack pulled the door closed behind him as he walked in, "So this is where the Takedown is going to happen…?"

"Yes, that wall behind you," her finger pointed out to a wallpapered wall that was near the far right Queen size bed, "That's our two way mirror that will let us keep an eye on the situation, have you talked to Mr. Strife about his part in this situation?"

"Briefly, but I didn't mention that you were planning to wire him up like a Christmas tree to let us listen in on the conversation."

"Well done…I don't need him worrying this close to the Takedown, alright, here's what's going to happen; Mr. Lockhart is suppose to be touching down around this afternoon, he's going to be having Lunch with some of the men he's doing his drug dealings with, then, around six o'clock he should be here."

"I would like it if you could bring Cloud here about an hour or more before the actual meet up, then we are going to have Cloud waiting in the conjoined room, and when he hears the word to come in on…I'll leave the room to let them talk, and once we hear what we need to hear, then we'll take Mr. Lockhart down."

Zack looked around the room; his eyes could almost imagine it happening as if it was happening right now and in front of him, Sephiroth's eyes boring into him as if he was a lioness staring down at an enemy that wishes to harm her cubs. So cold, so calculating, it just chilled his heart to the bone.

"Mr. Fair…are you still with me?" Yuffie waved a hand in front of Zack's as he seemed to snap back to reality.

"Y-Yeah…I'll bring him here tonight…"

Ring, Ring, Ring…

Sephiroth's phone was ringing in his pocket as he opened it, standing at the Terminal to head to Gongaga, "What? This better be important."

"Oh…it is…" a feminine softly mewled over the phone, "My employer…Mr. ShinRa is interested in finding out when his Packages are going to be arriving soon…when can he expect them, Mr. Lockhart?"

"Soon, the first of the many stages of Packages shall be arriving as soon as this evening…I'm on my way to retrieve him now…I've got a meet up set up with a special friend of mine that has assured me that the Package will be ready for pick up tonight."

A thumbs up went to the man behind the desk as a tape recorder recorded the conversation between the woman and Sephiroth, "I'm glad to hear that…my Employer is waiting patiently, but don't fail us, Mr. Lockhart."

"Don't worry…I assure you, he won't be disappointed."

"Good…well, I guess we'll be seeing you and the Package later this evening…"

Both phones clicked off as the man near the Tape Recorder removed his headphones giving a thumbs up to the Chief of Police, "We're going to get him, Chief."

The Chief gave a soft nod, "Let's hope that Officer Kusaragi doesn't fail us."

Zack was almost a nervous wreck all day at work as he tapped his pencil against his desk, now and again eying the photo of a happy family, all smiles and happy to be together while aside from that was a photo of Cloud. A solemn grin across the man's face as Zack started to remember back to the day he had the photo taken, Cloud had been less then willing to have it done, but he was all giggles and smiles the moment Zack came up behind him and started tickling him.

"_Stop it, Zack! Ha, ha, ha, stop it!!"_

"_One, two…THREE!" _

The photographer had managed to crop out Zack in the background making for a cheesy photo, "Zack…you have a visitor," his secretary popped her head in.

"Who is it?" Zack moved out from his desk as he moved towards her.

"I don't know, she just said she knew you and I guess she has something important she needs to tell you."

Of all the people that could visit, there was only one person he could think of that could have any important news for him as he headed down the stairs, coming face to face with the short jet black haired young woman he had become all too familiar with.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your presence, Ms. Kusaragi?"

She made for the door which Zack took as a hint to follow her, "The Target is on the move…and let's just say, I'm a little nervous about all of this…I haven't done a set up like this in a long time. I'm afraid of something going wrong, not to mention, I just heard from my Superior that Mr. Lockhart is on his way here and it won't be too long before he's here…"

"What's there to worry about? This scumbag is in the bag," Zack could see she was clearly scared stiff; Sephiroth was not a man you crossed.

"It's not just that…I'm afraid of him changing plans on me to get Cloud sooner then we expected and leave sooner then I want him to leave…"

"Then we just stall for time."

A soft nervous chuckle left Yuffie's lips, "Yeah, and then what do we do when he decides to run with Cloud before we can pin the crime of drug smuggling and male prostitution on him? What then, Mr. Fair?"

That was the problem, what do they do if their plans that had been set up as perfect to catch the man in the act were to fall through; he would be failing Cloud after he had made promises to keep the man safe from that madman. His family would be in danger if he didn't do something to make sure that this plan went down as planned and also for the sake of Yuffie's brother and the others under the cruel hand of Sephiroth.

"I would give my own life to make sure that that sweet natured man does not have to go through Hell ever again…"

A hand found itself on Zack's shoulder; it was Yuffie's, "Just the kind of answer I would expect from you. I think it would be best if you brought Cloud to the Hotel after work instead of waiting much longer…"

"I will…"

The two individuals parted ways, but Zack's boss had been watching it all, "Zack, I want you to take a couple of weeks off…starting today, right now."

"Sir, I can't do that…"

"Zack…you're one of my best friends and employees, your family is the closest thing to a family I have and if anything were to happen to them or to you, it would break my heart. Please. Just do this for me."

Ring, ring, ring…

"Fair Residence, this is Mrs. Fair spea…Zack…I see…Yeah, he's here still…No, Denzel has been home for a while, school let out early today…I understand. Yes…we'll go to my Mother's…Zack…I love you…even if you may not think that anymore…be safe."

Cloud had been playing with Denzel up until the sound of the phone returning to the Receiver, "Denzel, could you come here for a second sweetie?"

"What Mommy?"

"How would you like to go see Grandma?"

"YEAH! GRANDMA'S HOUSE!"

"Alright, run up stairs and start packing, we're going to go take a little vacation, so, go on, go get packed."

"Yeah! Grandma's house, Grandma's house, Grandma's house!"

A soft chuckle came from Cloud as he watched the boy tearing up the stairs to go pack, "…You really have an understanding Mrs. Fair…"

"Yeah…" her fingers started playing with her wedding ring as she looked up at Cloud, "He suggested that you be ready to go once he gets home…he said there's been some change in plans for you two…"

Have you ever felt like your life had that countdown clock like you see during a break before a commercial break like the one in that one show about the man who had twenty-four hours to change things to assure his families' safety? That's how Zack was feeling as he tore down the streets and roads of Gongaga, racing to get home to his family and just as he pulled up onto his street; he saw the sight of a man with long silver hair driving a sport's car, headed for a local Hotel. Quickly, punching some numbers into his cell phone, he started to dial Yuffie.

Buzz, buzz, buzz

"Ms. Yuffie Kusaragi, tabloid photographer and writ--Mr. Fair? Calm down, calm down, what do you mean you saw the man? You've never even seen Mr. Lockhart…"

"I don't care, this man had this look as if he was up to no good and for some odd reason; he had something hanging from his rear view mirror…some kind of locket with some two mixes of hair color…"

Yuffie almost dropped the cell phone, "Damn it…"

"What should I do?"

"Get your family out of there and find a back way to the Hotel…if he sees you or Cloud, this plan is going to go to Hell!"

"I'm almost home."

"Good, now, your families safety is first and then Cloud's…call me when you're on your way over here, I'm going to make some calls to set this situation up quickly."

Yuffie's other line was beeping and her heart about nearly sunk to her gut when she saw the caller I.D. "Mr. Fair…hurry…I've got Mr. Lockhart on the other line…"

Zack wasted no time in hanging up or pulling into the driveway as he almost pounded and beat the front door down as Aerith opened it to a frantic Zack; there was no time for any words as Aerith pulled Denzel into her own car. After some final goodbyes and silent prayers, Cloud and Zack tore off in Zack's car.

"Mommy…is Daddy going to be with us at Grandma's?" Denzel turned around in his seat as all he saw was a dust cloud of his Dad pulling away.

"I'm sure he will…he's just got to do one little thing with Mr. Cloud…"

"Daddy and Mr. Cloud aren't just friends…their like you and Daddy, aren't they Mommy?"

Aerith wasn't sure how the boy had figured out at such a young age, "Yeah…in a way…they are…but, don't worry, your Daddy is still your Daddy, no matter what he does."

Beep

"Hello?" Yuffie tried to keep the frantic tone out of her voice as she composed herself to take Sephiroth's call.

"Ms. Kusaragi, I trust you have Cloud with you…or have arranged for him to meet with you so that I can have my little "toy" back…" there was so much sadist tone to his voice that was dripping with lust almost as if the man already had Cloud in his hands, among other things.

"Yes sir…As far as I know, he's planning on showing up this evening."

"Oh, well, is there anyway you could move it up to this afternoon…I've got a flight set up to leave by 3 p.m. this afternoon…"

_How does he have a same day return flight set up…crap…this is going to turn out wrong…and its already Noon…_

"Y-Yeah, just let me call him and see what I can do."

"Is everything alright, Ms. Kusaragi?"

"Yes…just a little happy that hopefully I'll get to see my brother again…if this deal goes through without a problem…"

A soft grunt left the man's lips, "Well, how about 1 p.m. as the meet up time, at your Hotel?"

"Sounds like a plan, sir," Yuffie cursed under breath, inaudible to the other person on the call.

"Good, see you then, Ms. Kusaragi."

The phone snapped shut as Yuffie hurried about dialing the others that were part of the set up to hurry over here and to make it quick about set up, then called Zack's phone…

_Please answer…please answer…please answer…_

"Zack, I think your phone is going off," Cloud fished his hand into Zack's jacket pocket, Zack's eyes were glued to the road so the feeling of his phone vibrating in his pocket was the one thing not on his mind at the moment, "Hello?"

"Mr. Fair?!"

"Yuffie…?"

"Cloud!? Oh thank God…listen, tell Zack that you guys better put lead down on that Gas pedal, Sephiroth has set up the meet up time to get you back for 1 p.m., you guys need to get here quickly or else this going to end badly for all of us!"

Cloud pulled the phone away from his ear with fear as he looked to Zack to tell him the news, but Zack had heard it all, "We're getting there as fast as we can."

"Yuffie we'll get there as fast as we…"

"I heard Cloud…Just get here soon…"

"Alright."

This would be the last time either one would talk to one another on the phone for a time; it was time for this plan to come a head as Zack pulled the car into the parking lot, and after parking the car both man raced for the Hotel room door where they found a small squad of Officers setting up the room.

"Are you Cloud Strife?" one of the Officers asked looking at Zack and Cloud.

"Yes…"

"I need you over here," the man pulled Cloud in as he sat him down on the bed, "I'm going to fix you with this wire because you're going to be the one we're going to use to catch the conversation with you and Mr. Lockhart, this is going to be decisive evidence that makes or breaks your freedom."

Zack stood off on the side watching it all with a nervous pace as he kept his eyes on Cloud had to be scared; he was going to have to come face to face with his past demon and be the bait to catch his demon in the act of confessing everything. Yuffie saw that both men were scared witless as she talked to them about what was going to happen as a last minute briefing. Everything was calming down as the others that had helped up with the set up took their places in the conjoined room while Yuffie and Zack hid in the bathroom to watch what would happen, but there was final call from Sephiroth.

Buzz, buzz, buzz

"Ms. Kusaragi speaking."

"I hope my "toy" is ready for me…"

Yuffie cringed at the man's lust filled tone, "He's hear at the Hotel, waiting for you, he's been asking about you and wishing you were here to just take him back home and "punish" him for running away…" she hated lying to the man, but it was the only to keep playing along to keep her cover from being blown.

"Good…" the man almost purred over the phone, "I'm here at the Hotel you wanted to do this arrangement at…"

Yuffie paled, "Oh…well, I'm not at the Hotel at the moment, I decided to let you two get reacquainted…"

"That's….very…good…" the man was almost salivating over the phone as Yuffie sighed a relieved sigh in her thoughts, "I'll be in, in just a minute…"

Zack saw Yuffie turning shades of grey and white as she closed her phone, but she nearly flinched when she heard the man knocking at the door; it was do or die time…moment of truth.

Cloud nervously flinched on the bed at the knock as the men in the next room nearly swore out loud at the feedback of Cloud flinching, "Who is it…?"

"Housekeeping…"

"I don't need it right now, thank you anyway…"

The door opened without hesitation as Cloud started to quake at the devious businessman staring at him with hungry like the wolf eyes, "Oh…but I assure you…you need it…"

The door slammed behind him as he moved in close to Cloud; he was going to lose himself in front of the man as he saw those hungry, lust filled, 'I want to just rip your clothes off and pound you into the bed till your voice is horse' it was sickening.

"Good to see you again…Cloud…"

A creak of the bed was heard as the man kneeled up onto the bed next to Cloud, "Good to see you again, Mr. Lockhart…"

"Please Cloud…we're family…call me by my actual name…you know which one…don't you…?" his hand rested in against Cloud's thigh, caressing back and forth and moving ever so slightly up his thigh to between the man's thighs.

"S-S-S-S-Sephiroth…p-please…don't do this…you threw me away like I wasn't anything to you…" Cloud bit back some much bile his throat felt like it was on fire.

The bed made a louder creak as the sound of someone squeaking loudly was heard as Sephiroth laid the man out against the bed, pinning his hands up over his head as his face traced down Cloud's, taking in his scent like a sadistic, sick old man. Cloud was visibly shaking and he nearly screamed out as felt the man's left hand clutch onto his ass, pressing up into the entrance through the fabric.

"I've had so much fun with you…you were the first one that caught my eye…and the first to open up to being my little sex toy…mine…and mine alone…and it's sad to say…but…" his finger pushed harder against it as he felt Cloud bucking off the bed, a scream caught in his throat as he could almost feel the finger in him, "…It seems someone else has some interest in you…and he wants a little surprise to come with you…"

Sephiroth's fingers trailed up to the man's pants as he started to pull at them and once he had them down, he flipped the man over as he softly lapped at the man's entrance, just hearing Cloud whimper and whine for him again was about to send him over the edge.

"Shhh…don't do that, kitten…it breaks my heart that I have to give you up…let alone…place this…" the sound of something crinkling in his hand was enough of a sign for Yuffie and the others to come out, "…up…here…"

"FREEZE! SEPHIROTH LOCKHART, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR SUSPICIONS OF DRUG SMUGGLING AND SEVERAL COUNTS OF MALE PROSTITUTION!" Yuffie came out brandishing a pistol as did the others as one of the officers confiscated the drugs; once Sephiroth was taken off in handcuffs, claiming he had not done anything wrong, Zack made his appearance.

Zack threw his arms around Cloud as soft tears started to fall from both of their eyes as Zack wrapped the bed sheet around Cloud's waist for now, redressing the man with the others still watching was not in the cards at the moment. It was over. The nightmare was over. Peace could come to weary minds.


	13. EpilogueThe End

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they are under the ownership of Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. Thank you for reading.

AN: Yep. Last chapter guys. Hope you guys have enjoyed reading, reviewing, faving. I've enjoyed the reviews I've gotten on this fanfic, its one my first more then 3 Chapters long ZackCloud, but that probably won't be said about my other ZackCloud I'm gonna post up soon enough since its been lounging about DeviantART and probably only gotten like one Deviant really reading it, faving and commenting...so. Yeah. Gonna see how it fairs on here. Once again, thank you guys SO much for reading this. bows out

Chapter 13-Epilogue

_From the Desk of Officer Yuffie Kusaragi,_

_It has been only a few short months since the Midgar Police Department in accordance and cooperation with the Gongaga Police Department managed to catch Citizen Sephiroth Lockhart. Only a few weeks ago, it came down that Mr. Lockhart would stand on trial of his peers to be tried on charges of counts of holding a Male Prostitution ring within his own private Condo, swindling funds out of his Company as an Executive, as well as charges of attempting to smuggle drugs out the country. Much to the disbelief of Mr. Lockhart's disbelief, when the Chief, Chief of Police, Rufus ShinRa, as well as a good friend of mine in this department, Officer Scarlet O'Hare, took the stand; it took a handful of bailiffs to put the man at bay. The sight of a former, well known, businessman and high powered Executive being held at bay by five bailiffs didn't look good for his case; a number of the Escorts were asked or subpoenaed to take the stand. It was a sight to behold, each of them wore a stocking mask over their faces and their voices were distorted to avoid recognition by the accused. _

_When Citizen Cloud Strife took the stand; it took all of his will to face the man who had tormented him all of his known life, there was only once that he broke down on the stand when he was giving his testimony in regards to Take Down…it had been ordered that after the trial, all that had been harmed by Mr. Lockhart were to undergo Court appointed therapy. At this time, I fear that I am not at jurisdiction to reveal the sentence that was handed down to Mr. Lockhart. When sentences involving the involvements of ShinRa Labs, all history that such a sentence was appointed is erased and never spoken of again. _

_All individuals involved in the incident of Mr. Lockhart now live productive lives, especially Mr. Strife; our Department has heard that he now lives happily with one, Mr. Zackary "Zack" Fair and his wife and son. He has rehabilitated to being a normal member of society and lives a free life as well as the others that were working alongside him. On a personal note, a young man that was placed into Mr. Lockhart's business as a means of keeping tabs on the gentlemen for the Department; he has been released from Midgar Memorial Hospital. _

_He has as well undergone therapy to clear his subconscious from the terrors that he was put under while under the hands of Mr. Lockhart, and at this time, the business that Mr. Lockhart had set up has since been disbanded. It has come to our Department's attention that a gentlemen simply known as Seifer, has come to us to confess of other things that he found while being friends with Mr. Lockhart, but they are charges that can not be brought against Mr. Lockhart. They would only lead to turning over his sentence and condemning the man to death._

"Hey, Officer Kusaragi, you going to turn your report in and come out and enjoy the day with the rest of us?" familiar jet black hair popped its head in as he was nearly bowled over by an over ecstatic blond, "Come on…this little party out here is for you and all your hard work."

"Alright, Mr. Fair, I'm coming," Yuffie pushed her chair out as she filed her report, "Cloud! What have I told you about feeling your boyfriend up in public!?"

"Come on Yuffie…it's not like you and Mr. Valentine don't neck out in the halls where everyone can see you guys…" Cloud gave the young woman a cheeky grin as Cloud's curled up as his finger tips rested up on Zack's shoulders as he rested his head in between Zack's shoulders.

Zack took one of the hands as he kissed the top of the man's knuckles, "Come on you…show some control at times…"

"Fine, but you owe me later…"

"Oh, I do, do I?"

"Oh yes you do…"

A party had been set up in the Break Room where everyone that had been involved in making this possible was gathered, "I want to make a toast…to lost friends…to new ones…to lost loves…to new loves…to family…to friends…may good health last you all…"

"Here, here" the sound of the room filled of patrons seemed to boom as everyone spoke out the cheer.

"I just wish…that everything had been different…" Cloud softly hung his head but he found it lifting upwards to meet Zack's soft eyes.

There was nothing Zack couldn't or wouldn't take back to not have this beautiful man at his side, "As they say…there always has to be a morning after…and yours…has come at last…" he captured the man's lips softly as the room seemed to zone out from around them; there truly was a Morning after them.

There has to be a morning after all the tears and fears and things of this world that make us fear the coming dawn, will there be pain, tears, anger, beatings, or just something good for once? Who knows…all that we can know is _There Has To Be A Morning After…_

The End


End file.
